Hit me like a man
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: De no ser por Lily, Harry no sería capaz de resistir; de no ser por Fred, Harry no creería que era lo correcto; de no ser por Draco, no habría abierto los ojos. ¿Quién diría que antiguos enemigos conseguirían levantarse el uno al otro? Long fic Drarry... Mpreg (por favor, no lo desprecien por ser un Mpreg T-T)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: una vez más, les recuerdo que Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobs)

**Advertencias**: Muy bien, como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, este fic pertenece a la categoría "M" lo que quiere decir que puede contener escenas de violencia física o sexo explicito, por lo que no debería de ser leído por menores de edad (pero a quién engañamos). Si no te agrada el género, eres libre de evitar la lectura del mismo. No puedo especificar qué verán y qué no, porque sería spoiler, así que consideren las advertencias antes de leerlo.

* * *

** Prólogo**

Cuando me quedo solo

me quedo más solo

solo por todas partes y por ti y por mí.

–_Jaime Sabines_

Me doy cuenta de que me faltas

_A las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Jardín de "La Madriguera". 6:19 p.m. _

_Tres años antes._

_._

Hay tres cosas en el mundo que Ron no puede hacer: usar un teléfono como una persona normal, dibujar manos y hacer moños de corbata. En ese momento, de pie frente al espejo después de casi una hora, Ron prefería mil veces dibujar todas las manos del mundo antes que tener que salir con el moño que acababa de hacer. Las manos le temblaban por la emoción, entorpeciendo más la tarea.

-Si sigues así, pronto desaparecerás la corbata- dijo Harry, viéndolo desde el umbral de la puerta. Ron lo miró con cierto alivio y le sonrió.

-No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, compañero- le dijo alejándose del espejo. Lo mejor sería no ver su reflejo por un buen rato.

-Nadie puede creerlo, Ron- se mofó. –¡Mira que tardar cinco años en proponerle matrimonio…! Tienes suerte de que no te dejara.

-Y que lo digas, soy un tipo con suerte- sonrió el pelirrojo, alisando su túnica -¿Cómo me veo?

Harry le miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Ciertamente, el entrenamiento de auror le había esculpido una buena figura (o por lo menos compensaba todo lo que comía). Ron se veía bien… mejor que bien, si se lo preguntaban. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que desentonaba…

-No lo suficientemente bien como para tentarme, pero no estás mal- observó. Ron se removió algo incómodo.

-¿Me veo tan mal? ¿Debería cambiarme de túnica?- preguntó, nervioso.

-Estás perfecto, Ron. Hermione se casará contigo, no con tu traje- rió acercándose para atarle el moño como era debido.

-Sí, sí… tienes razón- asintió, inquieto, pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- exclamó palmeándole el hombro –así que lleva tu trasero al altar ahora mismo o tu madre se pondrá furiosa- le animó apretándole el brazo. Ron asintió de nuevo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Crees que le guste el anillo?

-Le encantará- le aseguró.

-¿Y si no?

-Entonces no es la Hermione que yo conozco.

-¿Harry…?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó enarcando una ceja -No tendrás dudas sobre la boda, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Es sólo…

-¿Qué cosa, Ron?

-Bueno, sé que me porté algo mal contigo y… lamento que las cosas con Ginn no fueran como esperaban…

-Descuida, fue mi culpa después de todo.

-Tal vez pero… bueno, eso no justifica mi reacción. Tú sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser, pero sigues siendo como un hermano para mí y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-Vaya, Ron… muchas gracias- le dijo aproximándose a su amigo para abrazarlo. Harry se permitió aplazar el momento unos segundos. Después de haber terminado su relación con Ginny, las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas entre ellos, pero era un alivio saber que todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¡Ron, mamá comenzará a hechizarte si no…!- ambos se separaron al escuchar a George entrar. –Vaya, siento interrumpir chicos, pero mamá se volverá loca si Ron no está en el altar en menos de dos segundos.

-Anda, amigo. Te veré en la ceremonia- le animó Harry, dándole un empujón antes de que saliera.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir, Harry- le dijo George sentándose junto a él. Harry sonrió a medias. Después de la guerra, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cada vez que se topaba con George.

-Sí… no podía faltar a la boda de mis mejores amigos- dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¡Ey, tranquilo! Ginny ha dejado de enloquecer desde hace tiempo, no tienes por qué desanimarte.

-Sí, supongo… ¿cómo está ella?

-Feliz- sonrió – se ha cortado el cabello tan corto como todos nosotros… Ahora sé cómo nos veríamos con vestido- bromeó. – Además, las Holyhead Harpies la han invitado a ser su buscadora. Nunca la había visto tan emocionada.

-Bueno, es una excelente jugadora, era cuestión de tiempo.

-Es verdad…

-¡George!- le llamó su madre desde el otro lado del jardín.

-Oh, rayos, espero que la carpa no se esté cayendo de nuevo- murmuró, levantándose. –Será mejor que tomes tu lugar, Harry, yo te alcanzaré en un momento- le dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a su madre.

Harry se levantó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a Ron, parándose a su lado. A pesar de que los Weasley nunca fueron una familia muy adinerada, había que admitir que sabían cómo organizar una fiesta. El jardín estaba bien arreglado y habían dispuesto varias bancas para los invitados. La decoración era sencilla pero elegante. La mayoría de los invitados ya ocupaban sus lugares correspondientes, así que era probable que la ceremonia estuviese por comenzar. Sentados más allá, se encontraban Bill y Fleur, luchando con Victorie para mantenerla quieta en su lugar. Harry sonrió ligeramente, era una enorme mejora asistir a una boda mientras no se estaba en mitad de una guerra. Todos guardaban malas memorias al respecto; el mismo Harry aún tenía pesadillas, pero en momentos como ese, en que se respiraba la calma y todos aguardaban junto a su familia, se podía permitir olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años desde entonces y todos deseaban salir adelante.

Antes de lo que esperaba, la música comenzó a sonar y, a lo lejos, se asomó la silueta de su amiga. Hermione nunca había sido una chica fea, en lo absoluto, pero verla ahí con su vestido blanco rozando el pasto y el cabello liso y largo acariciándole los hombros desnudos, era toda una visión. Tuvo que darle un discreto codazo a Ron para que cerrara la boca mientras la castaña se aproximaba lentamente, sosteniendo un ramo de peonias también blancas.

Molly lloró durante casi toda la ceremonia, mientras Arthur se dedicaba a ofrecerle pañuelos y sostenerle las manos. Cualquiera que no la conociera, diría que después de la boda de Bill y la de George, Molly estaría acostumbrada a presenciar las bodas de sus hijos, pero Harry sabía que la señora Weasley podría presenciar cien bodas y en cada una sentiría la misma emoción. Nunca es fácil para una madre ver marchar a sus hijos… o alejarse de ellos. Al menos eso era lo que Harry pensaba.

* * *

La ceremonia terminó espléndidamente, hubo sonrisas y felicitaciones por todas partes. Hermione se había acercado para abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que estaba por verlo ahí, Harry le había dicho lo hermosa que se veía hasta hacerla sonrojar.

Ginny también se había acercado a él, sorprendiéndolo. Mientras los demás se dedicaban a acomodar las mesas y dejar un sitio libre para la pista de baile, ellos dos se dirigieron a la barra para conversar un rato. Ginny simplemente era espléndida, y tenía que admitir que el nuevo corte le sentaba muy bien. Entre copa y copa, Harry se había disculpado por la manera en que habían terminado las cosas entre ellos, repitiéndole lo feliz que había sido al estar con ella y que echaba de menos sus charlas. Ginny le había restado importancia al asunto, insistiendo en que las cosas estaban bien ahora. Parecía que esa noche estaba hecha para las reconciliaciones. Más adelante la pelirroja lo invitó a bailar, pero se sentía algo mareado, así que se negó amablemente, diciéndole que prefería mirarla divertirse.

Pero mirar dolía. Dolía y no comprendía la razón. Simplemente hizo consciencia de su propia soledad; cuando la fiesta finalizara (o quizá antes) él regresaría a Grimmauld Place y se confundiría con las sábanas frías. Sabía que contaba con sus amigos, pero no era lo mismo, ¿cómo explicar a otros lo que tú mismo no comprendes?

Había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas: sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Fred… era como si su presencia hubiese atraído a la muerte hacia sus seres queridos y la única solución fuera mantener las distancias.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llenando la barra con copas vacías. Estaba más que achispado y las gafas ya no le servían para ver con claridad; era la primera vez que bebía tanto. Fue una fortuna que le sostuvieran antes de que cayera al piso. Inhaló profundamente y se dejó llenar por un familiar aroma a jengibre mezclado con licor de ajenjo. Nadie los vio alejarse, ni desaparecer a mitad de la noche; quizá de haberlo hecho, las cosas habrían sucedido de una manera distinta y no habría tenido que meterse en tantos problemas. Pero nadie los vio y nadie evitó que esa misma noche Harry se dejara llevar por las caricias, el alcohol y esa necesidad cargada de nostalgia de estar con alguien. El dolor se convirtió en placer y la soledad en deseo: un placebo perfecto para aliviar las culpas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó cubierto hasta la cadera por una sábana dorada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido la noche anterior?

Se levantó con dificultad, emprendiendo la búsqueda de sus gafas y su ropa interior. Por fin los encontró en una silla, frente a la cama. Cuando regresó su vista al lecho se paralizó.

Con el cuerpo cubierto a media espalda, se encontró con una cabeza pelirroja, con una cabellera desordenada y corta. Harry conocía de memoria ese cabello, pero más conocía al rostro que se volvió entre sueños, haciendo que le viera de frente.

-Mierda…- murmuró Harry con la voz pastosa, llevándose una mano a la frente –Ron me va a matar.

.

.

N.A: Ah, pero qué bello es estar de regreso. Bien, aquí es donde todo comienza xD sé que ahorita no entienden de qué rayos va todo (y probablemente la cosa siga así durante un rato), pero de verdad espero que les guste. Los capítulos serán algo extensos, así que las actualizaciones tardarán un poco más de lo normal. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, como siempre. Espero que se note la mejora en cuanto a la redacción (y si la ven peor, haganmelo saber xD).


	2. La vida perfecta de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 1**

**La vida perfecta de Draco Malfoy**

El destino de los hombres está hecho de momentos felices,

toda la vida los tiene, pero no de épocas felices.

–F. Nietzche

_Londres muggle, Mandarin Orential Hyde Park. Restaurante Bangalore, cuatro estrellas y media. 8:43 p.m._

_Tres años después._

_._

Si en ese preciso momento le preguntaran si era feliz, Draco contestaría que sí sin pensarlo, pero si tuviera un poco más de tiempo para meditar la pregunta y pensar su respuesta, quién sabe qué contestaría. Menos mal que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, estaba demasiado ocupado mostrándole a Pansy y a Blaise el anillo que Anthony le había dado luego de hacer oficial su compromiso. La cena de celebración ya había terminado y ahora se dedicaban a pedir un trago tras otro. Resultaba toda una escena ver a tres sangre pura conviviendo con tanta naturalidad en un local muggle, pero después de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado, en especial para ellos que no se habían encontrado en el lado adecuado del tablero. Habían pasado ocho años desde que terminó la guerra y aun así las personas seguían recelosas ante los hijos o parientes lejanos de mortífagos. Draco sospechaba que sería así durante mucho tiempo más, quizá hasta que no quedara rastro de aquellos que, en su tiempo, apoyaron al Señor Tenebroso. En otro momento, Draco se habría pasado la mano por el brazo izquierdo, acariciando inconscientemente la marca casi desvanecida, pero ahora estaba festejando con sus amigos su reciente compromiso y no tenía cabeza para ese tipo de cosas, sólo para Anthony y lo mucho que esperaba verlo. Esa noche lo había invitado a cenar con él y sus amigos, pero el castaño se había negado.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos hasta tarde, Draco- le dijo aquella mañana, y Draco había asentido resignado. Así era el mundo de los negocios, él lo sabía perfectamente. Aun así deseaba estar con Anthony, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Pero tampoco deseaba recordar aquello. En realidad, Draco se empeñaba en no pensar en nada más allá de su anillo, su copa de vino y la conversación casual que tenía con sus amigos.

-Ustedes deberían sentar cabeza…- les decía medio en broma, apurando su copa.

-¿Y dejar a todos esos bombones sin mí?- dijo Blaise, llevándose una mano al pecho. –No puedo ser tan cruel- y los tres se destornillaron de risa.

-Yo no pienso casarme a los veinticinco…- dijo Pansy con una mueca.

-Además, no todos podemos comprometernos con el _Enemigo del Pueblo._*

Draco rió una vez más, negando con la cabeza.

-Maldita la hora en que comenzaste a leer novelas muggles.

-¡Vamos, si tú me la prestaste!

-Entonces maldito yo por prestártela- y los tres rieron una vez más.

-No entiendo a lo que se refieren- les dijo Pansy una vez que se calmaron.

-Sí… lo bueno, querida, es que eres bonita- dijo Blaise palmeándole la cabeza, gesto que le hizo acreedor de un pellizco en un muslo.

-No es más que una referencia a… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sabes que el apellido de Anthony es Goldstein, en ese libro aparece alguien con el mismo apellido…

-Pero lo llaman el "Enemigo del Pueblo"- comenzó Blaise, frotándose la pierna -por representar una amenaza al regi…

-Sí, sí creo que ya entendió, Blaise- le interrumpió pidiendo otra copa. –Como últimamente hemos tenido que atender varios negocios con muggles, nos hemos visto obligados a hacernos de temas de conversación y esas cosas.

-Tienes que admitir que son mejores las novelas que su rugby.

-Aun así, no entiendo para qué tomarse tantas molestias- dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así es el mundo de los negocios, Pansy- dijo Draco, dando un trago más a su copa –en especial en tiempos como estos. Uno tiene que tomarse el tiempo para socializar con sus clientes: es más fácil cerrar un trato con alguien que te agrada y te inspira cierta confianza que con un agente hostil… en cualquiera de los dos casos el trato se cierra, claro, pero las relaciones entre una empresa y otra se convierten en reuniones cargadas de tensión y fastidio.

-Dime Draco, ¿algún cliente tuyo te agrada y te inspira confianza?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo de inmediato, la simple idea le resultaba ridícula. –Todos son unos bastardos y lo único que les interesa es ver crecer su propio imperio, pero hay que mantener las apariencias, Pansy. Estuviste en Slytherin siete años de tu vida, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Por lo menos están en un ambiente familiar.

Dos horas más tarde, cada uno se encontraba en su respectivo departamento, a excepción de Pansy que aún vivía en casa de sus padres. Él y Blaise se habían hecho cada uno de un departamento en el Londres muggle, les resultaba más fácil vivir ahí y corrían menos peligro al salir a la calle. Así eran las cosas.

Draco entró al departamento encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas: Anthony todavía no llegaba. Un año atrás quizá se habría molestado o se habría sentido herido, pero el tiempo lo acostumbró a las constantes ausencias de Tony, y él comprendía perfectamente que los negocios eran una prioridad: lo eran para ambos; así que habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito en que ninguno de los dos se inmiscuiría en los negocios del otro. Por suerte Tony trabajaba con él y, en cuanto se convirtieran en conyugues, la Malfoy Co. pasaría a manos de los dos.

Se quitó el saco y la corbata con parsimonia, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparase una taza de té. La puerta se abrió desde afuera y un par de segundos más tarde, se sintió abrazado por los hombros. Sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?- le preguntó Anthony al oído.

-Bien, los chicos te mandan saludos.

Draco no pudo ver la mueca en el rostro de Tony.

-¿Y tú, qué tal estuvo la junta?

-Bien, el contrato está prácticamente firmado- dijo suspirando. Se giró para abrazarlo. Usualmente Draco no era el hombre más afectuoso del mundo, pero desde que había dejado de vivir en Malfoy Manor para levantar el apellido de la familia, se había convertido en una persona diferente. Algunos se atreverían a decir que la guerra lo había ablandado de no ser porque era un verdadero monstruo en el mundo financiero.

-Felicidades- le dijo apretándose contra él, pero después de un momento, no pudo evitar una mueca. –Hueles diferente…

-¿De verdad? Debe ser por lo que tomé, ya sabes cómo es el ajenjo- contestó indiferente, colado una mano entre ellos para desatarse la corbata.

-Déjame a mí- le dijo acercando las manos a la de Tony.

-No te molestes, yo puedo quitármela. ¿Has tenido noticias de los Crane?

-No, Hannah les llamó hoy para citarlos.

-Ya veo. Espero que las cosas se den bien con ellos- asintió terminando de deshacerse de su corbata. Draco le buscó los labios y Tony correspondió hasta que en algún punto los dos terminaron dirigiéndose entre tropezones hasta la habitación que ya habían compartido en repetidas ocasiones. Se repartieron besos y caricias hasta que el rubio se desesperó y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Espera… espera, Draco- le dijo el castaño, entre besos –hoy me siento muy cansado.

-Yo te haré sentir mejor- bromeó lamiéndole el cuello y recibiendo un ligero estremecimiento en respuesta.

-Draco, hablo en serio…- murmuró sujetándole por los hombros. Mientras el rubio desataba el cinturón de su prometido.

-Oh, sí eres el señor serio…

-Draco…

-Permítame quitarle esos pantalones, señor se…

-¡DRACO YA BASTA!

El rubio se sobresaltó, Tony nunca alzaba la voz, él siempre cedía y se dejaba hacer ¿qué sucedía? Anthony también se dio cuenta de su abrupto cambio y de inmediato cambió de actitud.

-Lo siento- le dijo agachando la cabeza –en verdad estoy muy cansado y quisiera dormir, me duele un poco la cabeza…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga una poción para el dolor?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no… es cansancio, nada más. Perdona, no quise hablarte así.

-No, descuida- contestó aun desorientado. -¿Seguro que no quieres una poción?

-Muy seguro- asintió besándole los labios. Draco suspiró pero aceptó el beso de buena gana. Un par de minutos más tarde, los dos ya estaban dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío. Anthony se había ido.

* * *

Draco se levantó lentamente, apretándose el puente de la nariz en un inútil intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Odiaba despertar solo en la cama, le hacía sentir como un intruso en su propia casa y no podía soportar eso, pero tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Él también debía dirigirse a la oficina y atender sus propios negocios.

Para cuando llegó eran las ocho y media de la mañana y Hannah tecleaba rápidamente en el teclado de su ordenador.

-Buenos días, Draco- le saludó sin mirarle.

-Buenos días. ¿Hay noticias de los Crane?

-Sí, tienes junta con ellos dentro de tres horas.

Draco cerró un ojo, como si la noticia le produjera una molestia física.

-De acuerdo, ¿hay algún mensaje?

-Tu madre llamó, me pidió que te recordara la comida de esta tarde.

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado… ¿algo más?

-Nada por el momento.

-De acuerdo, si llama alguien más…

-Le digo que se vaya al infierno, ya sé.

Draco rió negando con la cabeza, después de Tony y sus amigos, Hannah era una de las pocas personas con las que se comportaba de una manera natural. Al principio había sido difícil, pero luego de tres años trabajando juntos, ambos habían formado una especie de amistad que nadie además de ellos dos era capaz de comprender. El resto de los empleados en la compañía sentía temor o incomodidad al estar en presencia de Draco, pero Hannah nunca se había dejado intimidar por su nombre o su pasado, quizá por eso se llevaban bien.

-Sólo trata de tomar su teléfono antes de hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ya es lo suficientemente difícil contactarlos después de que les recuerdes todo su árbol genealógico…

-¡Sólo fue una vez…!

Draco le dio la espalda y entró riendo a su oficina pensando que, de no haberse tratado de Hannah, ya la habría despedido hace mucho por sus insolencias.

Después de leer una montaña aparentemente interminable de papeles, llegó la hora de atender la junta con los Crane.

Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, creería que había dementores en la sala de juntas en cuanto entró, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna no era a causa de esas inusuales criaturas, sino de la fría mirada que le dirigían los dos representantes de la C.C., los dos hijos menores de Jonathan Crane. Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Draco detestaba tratar a ese par; sí fuera por él, ni siquiera los habría contactado o habría rechazado la propuesta de negocios, pero Anthony le había pedido que cerrara el trato con ellos ya que ayudaría a la compañía. En realidad, Draco lo dudaba mucho; los Crane no tenían la mejor reputación del mundo… ni siquiera en el mundo financiero, y eso ya era decir mucho. Lástima que Anthony sí la tuviera para él, así que no podía rechazar la petición de su pareja en un asunto tan pequeño como ese.

-Hazlo como tu regalo de bodas para mí- le había dicho Tony mientras le abrazaba la cintura y le acariciaba el cuello con los labios.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Draco antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias del otro. –Pero de todos modos no pienso cancelar el viaje a París.

-Por supuesto que no…

Draco suspiró ante el recuerdo. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde entonces, cuando Tony le había pedido como un favor especial aceptar en trabajo de los Crane. Esa había sido la última vez que Tony lo tocó por convicción propia… pero ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. No, tenía que atender ese negocio por mucho que le incomodara, así que se mostró tan imperturbable como siempre y dio inicio a las negociaciones.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco abandonó la sala de juntas como si regresara de una batalla. Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su oficina y encendió un cigarrillo. Esa clase de juntas le dejaban agotado, en especial por la insistencia de los Crane en hacerse con acciones de la empresa para poder cerrar el trato, pero él no podía permitirse estar repartiendo acciones sólo por capricho de sus clientes (el 50% de ellas ya estaban en otras manos).

Lo bueno de todo eso, era que nada podía salir peor.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hannah tocó un par de veces con un pergamino en la mano; Draco la recibió con una media sonrisa y comenzó a leer la carta, aumentando su ansiedad en medida que leía cada línea hasta que terminó de leerla. La arrojó al suelo murmurando una maldición. Genial, lo que le faltaba.

En el suelo la misiva rezaba:

2 de octubre del presente año

Ministerio de Magia

Departamento de Seguridad Mágica

Segundo Piso

A quien corresponda:

Por motivos de seguridad, se le informa que todas las empresas y consorcios relacionados con el mundo mágico y el muggle, serán puestos bajo inspección con el fin de evitar las relaciones ilícitas y el manejo inadecuado de recursos. La inspección comenzará el día 5 de este mes y concluirá el 30 del mismo. Se le será asignado un inspector encargado de nuestra área administrativa, le suplicamos su cooperación y buena disposición para con el personal del Ministerio.

Atentamente,

Michael Fortescue

Dicector del D.S.M.

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Hannah recogiendo el pergamino para leerlo.

-Más bien desagradables- gruñó encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-"Relaciones ilícitas y manejo…"- leyó en voz alta. -¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa- dijo dando una larga calada, -que vienen a comprobar que invertimos en lo que realmente decimos que hacemos. Después de tanto tiempo, deben de seguir pensando que utilizamos parte del capital para invertirlo en las artes oscuras.

-Es sólo algo rutinario, Draco…

-Y yo soy el Ministro… Lo único que quieren es una excusa para meter aurores en mi compañía... pero no encontrarán nada. ¡Han pasado casi ocho años! No puedo creer que sigan con lo mismo.

-¿Por tu pasado?

-Apuesto a que no soy el único exmortífago que recibirá una visita como estas, pero ¡vamos! Ni siquiera participé activamente en la guerra… de acuerdo, intenté matar a Potter un par de veces, pero fracasé en todos mis intentos. Además, era un chico, no es como si fuese la gran cosa, ¿verdad?

Ante la mirada incrédula de Hannah se dejó caer hacia adelante, recargando la frente en su escritorio.

-Diablos, ¿si es algo grande, no? Tengo suerte de que San Potter abogara a favor nuestro en los tribunales o ahora estaría en Azkaban, con mis padres… y a todo esto, ¿sabes que fue de él?- preguntó recuperando su postura habitual. -Apuesto a que se está dando la gran vida de héroe… ese imbécil, mientras uno tiene que romperse la espalda para sacar su apellido adelante... todo para que llegue el ministerio tratando de inculparte de los crímenes que no has cometido.

-Tiene una hija- contestó Hannah, ignorando su perorata, -y creo que trabaja en el ministerio.

-Claro, seguramente lo nombraron Jefe de aurores o algo así, con una gran fiesta y todo… ¿Quién querría hacerle una fiesta? Ah, claro: el Ministro. Apuesto a que terminó casándose con la comadreja, en la escuela siempre estaban juntos. Y deben de tener un ejército de niños-comadreja, también…

-Draco, tranquilízate, ¿qué te sucede? Nunca eres tan histérico. Es sólo una visita del ministerio, ni siquiera la notarás.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que ha sido un mal día. Tengo los nervios destrozados, y encima esto.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una poción?

-No… no puedo depender tanto de las pociones; una taza de té estaría bien.

-Ahora te la traigo- asintió dejando la carta sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede? Nunca eres tan amable- comentó con una media sonrisa.

-Mah- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –sólo estoy tratando de conseguir un aumento, no lo tomes personal.

-Sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

-Ya lo eres.

-Hannah…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; ahora traigo tu té.

Draco sonrió un poco, una de las razones por las que aún conservaba a Hannah era porque conseguía ponerlo de buen humor… de vez en cuando.

No había nada por qué preocuparse, ¿cierto? Sólo era una visita rutinaria, como Hannah le había dicho: ni siquiera lo notaría.

.

.

*Para los que hayan leído 1984... bueno, probablemente tampoco les pareció gracioso xD. El apellido de Anthony es Goldstein, el mismo que refiere Orwel en su novela. Estaba leyendo ese libro mientras estaba planeando este fic y... bueno, no lo pude evitar xD No les digo más porque detesto los spoilers, así que ¡vayan, mis queridos lectores, vayan y compren 1984 (o descarguenlo en pdf xD)!

.

N.A: En verdad espero que les esté gustando, les juro que esto es un drarry, sólo es cuestión de tiempo xD Y bueno, si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, pregunta, revelación divina o carita feliz que compartirme, me encantaría recibirla xD

Espero que estén muy bien, chane~


	3. Casualidades

**Capítulo 2**

**Casualidades**

Un encuentro casual era lo menos casual en nuestras vidas.

-Julio Cortázar

Rayuela

_Londres muggle. Malfoy Co. Oficina del C.E.O. 3:00 p.m. Tres días después._

_._

Lo notaba. ¿Cómo no podría notarlo? Después de haber pasado los últimos tres días en absoluta calma y control, ahora llegaba el momento de perderlo por completo. Todo por culpa de una taza de té.

Unas horas antes (nueve, para ser precisos), Draco había llegado a la oficina de un excelente humor. El día anterior había cerrado el trato con los Crane y Tony había vuelto a ser el de antes: esa mañana había despertado a su lado. Todo apuntaba a que ese sería un buen día, incluso esperaba con ansias la visita del ministerio para mostrarles que su nombre estaba limpio. No permitiría que algo tan absurdo lo molestase, por supuesto que no; recibiría a quien quiera que llegara, con la frente en alto, y le facilitaría todo cuanto le pidiese. Después, cuando todo terminase, se olvidaría de lo ocurrido y seguiría su vida igual que siempre. Nunca había estado tan equivocado en tantas cosas.

Estúpida taza de té.

El_ supervisor_ había llegado a las nueve en punto. Debido a la clientela de la compañía, el designado a la tarea había tenido que llegar a pie. Sencillamente no podían aparecerse dentro de la oficina de Draco y arriesgarse a ser visto por un muggle, así que sin un minuto de retraso, Hannah había entrado seguida de un hombre castaño y vestido con pantalones oscuros y una gabardina.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- saludó con una voz grave y rasposa mientras le extendía la mano. Draco se la extendió desde el otro lado del escritorio, negándose a levantarse por alguien que obviamente tenía un cargo bajo dentro del Ministerio. El saber esto le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad: era él quien tenía el poder en la situación, aún si esta era impuesta por el Ministerio. –Yo soy Michael Branstone, del Departamento de Seguridad.

-Un placer, señor Branstone- asintió devolviéndole el apretón y frunciendo el ceño. –Me extraña que nos envíen a alguien de ese departamento; por el giro de la empresa, creí que enviarían a alguien de Transportes Mágicos, lidio con ellos muy a menudo- agregó elevando una ceja.

-Esto es una revisión rutinaria, señor Malfoy.

-Por supuesto. ¿Una taza de té?- ofreció señalando una silla con la mano extendida. Que no se dijera que no tenía modales.

-Sí, gracias.

Draco dirigió una mirada a Hannah y ella salió de inmediato a cumplir con el encargo. Mientras, él comenzó a ordenar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo entendido que su tarea consistirá únicamente en revisar el papeleo- le dijo sin mirarle.

-Así es. Necesitaré comprobar sus ingresos y egresos de este año, nada fuera de lo común.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto regrese mi secretaria, le facilitará los documentos que necesite. Por cuestiones de espacio, se le asignó una pequeña oficina junto a esta misma. Espero que no le moleste.

-No hay problema- asintió Michael y, antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, Hannah entró con el té…

_El maldito té. _

…y les sirvió dos tazas, esperando por nuevas órdenes. Draco esperó un poco antes de dar el primer sorbo, aquella mañana no se encontraba de humor para beber té. Michael, por el contrario, fue el primero en beber. En retrospectiva, Draco pensó que habría sido mejor si él mismo hubiese dado el primer sorbo, para alejar toda sospecha de su persona, en especial porque apenas y Michael bebió, dejó caer la taza y se llevó las manos a la garganta, como si luchara por tomar aire.

Draco se levantó, sorprendido, mirando a Hannah, como queriendo decirle: "¿y ahora qué le hiciste?"

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella, alarmada, mirando al señor Branstone enrojecer. –Te juro que yo no hice nada.

-¿Entonces qué diablos sucede?- preguntó aproximándose a Branstone.

-¡No lo sé, sólo era té de manzana!

-A-co…- gimió el hombre, dejándose caer al suelo, visiblemente agotado.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ale-lergico...

-¡Es alérgico a la manzana!- exclamó su secretaria.

-¿No me digas?- preguntó mirándola -¿qué haces ahí parada? ¡Llama a San Mungo!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! San Mungo, sí. Llamar. Sí, ahora lo hago.

-¡YA!

-¡Ya voy!- y salió corriendo de la oficina.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien- murmuró Draco, regresando su atención al hombre que permanecía recostado en el suelo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones. –Estará bien…- y agregó un poco más preocupado: –Esto no irá a parar en su informe, ¿verdad?

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el ministerio le informaba que el reemplazo de Branstone llegaría después de las doce. ¡Ah!, y el pobre diablo había sobrevivido su encuentro cercano con el té de manzana… un tópico que no le interesaría en lo más mínimo si no fuese porque el hombre era del ministerio. No era conveniente estar en malas condiciones con ellos. Draco era osado, pero no estúpido.

Alrededor de la una y media, volvieron a llamar a la puerta de su oficina. Se trataba de Hannah, quien era seguida por el remplazo de Branstone. Draco nunca fue de los que se impresionan con facilidad pero, al ver al hombre frente a él, no había podido hacer más que dejar caer su pluma al suelo.

-¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó parpadeando varias veces, como si al hacerlo pudiese cambiar a la persona que tenía en frente. En ese instante, Draco lamento mucho el haberse alejado tanto del mundo mágico. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa había dejado de leer El Profeta para reemplazarlo con el Croydon Advertiser, así que no tenía noticias recientes sobre el mundo mágico, ni siquiera por sus escasas visitas al ministerio. Fue por eso que, al ver a la versión adulta de Harry James Potter, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no maldecir en voz alta.

Los años no habían tratado mal a Potter. Aún conservaba su desordenada cabellera y esas detestables gafas, pero su rostro era todo ángulos y tenía una figura atlética. No que él se estuviera fijando en esas cosas, claro, no era más que una simple observación. Sin embargo, había algo en su forma de mirar que le molestaba; sus ojos estaban más apagados de lo que podía recordar y se le notaba cansado. Tenía frente a él los ojos de alguien que había luchado en una guerra, que habían visto a personas caer muertas como moscas. Eran los ojos de un soldado, los de un hombre al que las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir. Ese último pensamiento le hizo estremecer, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas así, de repente? El que tenía frente a él no era más que una versión mejor parecida que el Potter de la escuela… no era cierto, claro, pero Draco se convenció a sí mismo de que así era. Una extraña sensación de empatía comenzaba a crecer dentro de él ¡sólo porque Potter lucía un poco cansado! Era el colmo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el moreno tuviese las mismas pesadillas que él después de la guerra; no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse pequeño ante Potter, o para querer darle consuelo. Después de todo, los dos nunca habían sido amigos, ni siquiera después de los juicios: entre ellos dos no existía nada más que el desprecio de antaño, así que se aferró a eso, sintiéndose molesto de repente. ¿Quién se creía Potter para hacerlo recordar esa clase de cosas sólo con su presencia? Era ridículo, absurdo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin pensar en lo sucedido en su último año en Hogwarts como para recordarlo todo de golpe. Y el hecho de que su presencia y su mirada distante lo hicieran sentir como un niño, no le alentaba a sentir mucha simpatía hacia el moreno.

-No había nadie más que pudiese cubrir a Michael, así que me enviaron a mí en su lugar.

-Vaya, el ministerio debe de tener problemas justificando su presupuesto siendo que ahora envían aurores a realizar trabajos contables- dijo recobrando la compostura, regresando a su usual actitud sarcástica. De pronto tenía el control de nuevo: él era el jefe, después de todo. Aun así, el tener a un auror trabajando en la oficina de a lado le inquietaba, pero claro, después de que el último representante del ministerio fuese hospitalizado minutos después de su visita a la compañía, no era algo muy sorprendente. –Al menos no hacen falta las presentaciones.

-Es verdad, no hacen falta.

-Sí… Anda, siéntate, Potter; supongo que hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que explicarte.- Harry se sentó, desabrochando su saco, sin borrar su expresión neutral de su rostro. Estaba vestido de una forma mucho más casual que Branstone, con un traje negro, pero sin corbata. Eso lo descolocaba un poco. Hannah entró con un nuevo juego de tazas y les sirvió el té. -¿No serás alérgico a las manzanas, verdad?

-No.

-Es una lástima…- comentó dando un trago a su taza. A esas alturas, lo que necesitaba era una copa, era una pena que no pudiese beber en el trabajo. –Bien, como ya debes de saber M. Co. Se dedica al transporte de mercancías, nada del otro mundo. Nuestro éxito se debe a la rapidez de las entregas, al menos en el mundo muggle, así que te agradecería que fueses lo más discreto posible si tienes que tratar en persona a alguno de nuestros colaboradores… aunque también te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejado de mis clientes. Ya es bastante malo que el ministerio interfiera en mi compañía como para que encima asusten a los socios.- Potter asintió. Eso era extraño, para estas alturas, Draco esperaba una respuesta, un grito, sarcasmo… pero no, Potter permanecía imperturbable y de alguna manera eso le molestaba. No sabía cómo lidiar con un Potter indiferente.

-No habrá necesidad de entrevistarme con nadie. Mi trabajo sólo consiste en revisar los contratos y comprobar que se estén llevando a cabo de manera adecuada, verificar que las salidas y entradas sean empleadas de la manera en la que las declaras. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Sé lo que vienes a hacer, pero no está de más advertirte que no interfieras en mis negocios.

-No lo haré- le aseguró con un ligero asentimiento.

-Bien. Bien… Hannah, dale a Potter los papeles que te pida. Ah, y muéstrale su oficina, por favor.

-Claro. Vamos, Harry.

-Hannah…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Comunícame con el Señor Milen en cuanto termines.

El Señor Milen era uno de sus clientes más antiguos. Fue uno de los primeros muggles con los que tuvo que tratar y la razón por la que comenzó a leer literatura muggle. Era un hombre viejo y canoso, pero con una elegancia natural que inspiraba respeto. Draco disfrutaba de hablar con él; no importaba si eran negocios o una charla trivial, las disfrutaba en igual medida.

En ese momento, con Potter en la oficina de a lado, no podía concentrarse en la conversación. Lo peor era que el moreno ni siquiera parecía estar ahí. Potter trabajaba en completo silencio, leyendo los papeles y haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando, la única señal de que había alguien más ahí, era el susurro de la pluma rasgando el papel. Eso le desesperaba. Si por lo menos fuese escandaloso, tendría una excusa para gritarle, para desahogar su frustración, pero el maldito de Potter ni siquiera le podía dar esa satisfacción.

Aquel iba a ser un largo mes, sin duda.

Las horas siguieron corriendo en el reloj y Potter seguía sin salir de la pequeña oficina. No fue hasta cuando el reloj dio las seis que el moreno se decidió a anunciar su retirada.

-Es hora de irme- le dijo a modo de despedida, -mañana estaré aquí a las nueve.

-No importa si te retrasas, Potter, te lo prometo- contestó el rubio fingiendo estar muy ocupado escribiendo algo como para mirarlo, a pesar de que lo hacía de reojo. Lucía cansado, pensó distraídamente. A penas vio que cerró la puerta, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por su oficina. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Sin duda ese día había sido terrible. Sólo deseaba llegar a casa y abrazarse a Tony por la noche, en ese momento la promesa de su compañía era el único alivio que podía permitirse. Él tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer, así que se puso su saco y decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Moría de hambre. Si se apresuraba, podría comprar algo para cenar y esperar a Anthony.

* * *

Haber traído comida italiana había sido una excelente elección, en especial porque Tony había llegado con una botella de vino tinto. Los dos cenaron tranquilamente, charlando de cosas triviales, sin relación con el trabajo.

-Me encantaba verte con ropa tan casual- le decía Draco, rememorando su viaje a Madrid, -lucías bien con manga corta.

-Deberíamos regresar algún día, la pasamos bien entonces, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo creo- asintió dejando escapar un bostezo. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, estaba realmente agotado. Por alguna razón que él mismo no comprendía, había evitado comentarle sobre el asunto del ministerio a Tony. Sencillamente no tenía caso, no era más que un asunto contable, después de todo; además, no se sentía de humor para hablar sobre Potter. El moreno le hacía pensar en otros tiempos, le traía viejas imágenes que no le placía recordar.

Anthony se levantó para abrazarle por la espalda, siempre evitando rozar su brazo izquierdo, donde descansaba la marca. Hacía tiempo que Draco había notado la reticencia de Tony en ver o tocar la tenue sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido la firma que Voldemort había puesto sobre él. No lo culpaba, a él también le costaba trabajo mirarla, pero por algún motivo le hería esa insistencia de Anthony en ignorar esa parte suya. Lo que importaba era quién era ahora, ¿o no? y no lo que hizo (o pudo haber hecho) en el pasado. Draco vivía para demostrar este hecho: que era mejor que los mortífagos, y que nunca perteneció del todo a ellos. El problema es que a veces Tony no parecía recibir el mensaje. Hannah lo hacía, entonces ¿por qué Anthony evadía el tema tan descaradamente? Ni siquiera hablaban al respecto. La guerra mágica era un tema vetado dentro de su departamento.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Draco descansaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de Tony. No podía dormir, pero le agradaba sentir el subir y bajar del pecho del castaño. Hubo un tiempo en el que eso le tranquilizaba, pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la guerra. No lo diría a nadie, pero esa noche Draco no _deseaba_ dormir por temor a que volviesen las pesadillas, esas en las que escuchaba los gritos, la sangre, _el fuego_…

A media noche, el sueño terminó venciéndolo, y las memorias volvieron a su mente como un tormento interminable.

.

.

N.A: Bueno, así es como termina otro capítulo xD Espero que les haya gustado, porque este me ha gustado mucho.

Sé que parece tonto, pero las personas de verdad se ponen así cuando tienen alergia a la manzana xD heheh, bueno, ya. De nuevo: les juro que esto es un drarry xD

Portense mal, nieguenlo todo :33 Chanee~


	4. Indiferencia

**Capítulo 3**

**Indiferencia**

El peor pecado hacia nuestros semejantes no es odiarlos,

sino tratarlos con indiferencia; esto es la esencia de la humanidad.

-William Shakespeare.

_Londres muggle. Malfoy Co. Oficina del C.E.O. 9:30 a.m. Al día siguiente._

.

Estaba cansado. La noche anterior, Draco tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hizo…

_Todo ardía. La Sala de Menesteres estaba en llamas. Los gritos de Crabbe venían desde un lugar que no alcanzaba a ver. Él había trepado hasta la cima de una de las montañas de baratijas que había en el lugar. El humo le irritaba los ojos y apenas podía respirar. Tenía miedo; más que la certeza de saber que iba a morir, le aterraba la idea de hacerlo de esa manera. Era como ver las puertas del infierno abriéndose para él, invitándolo a pasar. La cabeza de lo que parecía ser un león mordía los muebles, los destrozaba con sus fauces y los dejaba reducidos a cenizas y madera quemada. _

_Fue entonces cuando una sombra se hizo visible entre las cortinas de humo: Potter había regresado por él. Nunca supo quién extendió la mano primero, pero sin duda nunca olvidaría que fue hasta entonces cuando Potter aceptó tomar su mano. Le había negado su amistad desde que eran niños y ahora venía hacia él como una especie de Virgilio para guiarlo fuera de ese infierno y regresarlo a salvo a la tierra. _

…Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de su pesadilla. Hacía un par de años desde la última vez que soñó con esa clase de cosas y, ahora que los sueños volvían, se sentía un poco enfermo. Todo por culpa de Potter. Si por lo menos el moreno se comportara de otra manera… No podía llegar y atacar sin provocación, necesitaba una respuesta de Potter para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin darse cuenta, Draco deseó compartir oficina con el Potter que él había conocido en la escuela, no con ese Potter tan… displicente.

A mediodía, el moreno salió de su pequeña oficina y se paró frente a él. Draco pretendió no mirarle durante unos minutos, pero Potter ni siquiera carraspeó para hacerse notar. Molesto, lo miró por fin, alzando una ceja.

-¿Terminaste por hoy, Potty?- le preguntó con sorna, pero el moreno se dedicó a negar con la cabeza.

-Aún no. Hay un total que no cuadra y necesito el comprobante de pago de T.R. Brothers para estar seguro de que no haya sido un error.

-¿Que no cuadra?- repitió frunciendo el ceño, -Eso no puede ser, Anthony se encargó en persona de ese trato. Deberían de enseñarles a contar en los cuarteles antes de enviarlos a hacer este tipo de trabajo.

De nuevo Potter no contestó y, si el moreno sabía o no quién era Anthony, no dio muestras de que le importase. Suspiró, frustrado, presionando el comunicador. Medio minuto más tarde, Hannah entraba por la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Draco?

-¿Además de que envenenes a cada auror que entre en la compañía?

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!- dijo, rodando los ojos. –Además, si quisiera envenenar a alguien, tú serías el primero en mi lista.

-No seas tonta, tú no podrías envenenarme: soy yo quien firma tus cheques.

-Diablos, tienes razón…

-Siempre la tengo.

-Sí, cómo no.

-También soy el que puede despedirte.

-Claro que puede, Jefe. Usted siempre tiene la razón, después de todo- asintió, condescendiente. Draco rodó los ojos. Más allá percibió un ruido ¿era Potter riendo? Cuando volteó a verlo se dio cuenta de que en realidad tocía suavemente, cubriéndose la boca.

-En fin, dale a Potter los comprobantes del trato con la T.R.B. y supongo que el teléfono también, por si Potty se siente algo desconfiado.

-Claro, en seguida lo traigo, Harry- le dijo con una sonrisa gentil, ignorando a Draco.

-Hannah…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Los quiere hoy.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Draco había terminado dándole su agenda con los teléfonos de cada compañía con la que estaba asociado o le proporcionaba algún servicio. Cuando había dicho que Potter era desconfiado se había quedado corto. No le agradaba este San Potter neutral, así que le dio su agenda con la esperanza de dejar de verlo en el resto del día. Táctica que le funcionó para librarse de él por el resto de la tarde.

El problema era que Draco también desconfiaba mucho de todo, así que cuando el moreno le dijo que las cuentas no cuadraban, sintió deseos de comprobarlo por sí mismo. No lo haría, claro; el revisar cada uno de los contratos era una tarea pesada, además de absurda. Sólo un idiota se pondría a hacer algo como eso…

-Entonces, Blaise ¿me harías ese favor?- preguntó sujetando el teléfono contra su oído.

-¿Estás loco? Sé que me dedico a investigar esta clase de cosas, pero tu propuesta es ridícula, Draco.

-Te pagaré el doble- ofreció, rodando los ojos.

-Eso sigue siendo una propuesta ridícula…

-Te conseguiré una cita con Jenny.

-¿La rubia de Administración?

-Y ojos verdes, sí.

-Hecho.

Blaise era tan predecible a veces.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que Potter le odiaba. Si bien puede que no lo hiciera en un principio, luego de que Draco utilizara cada oportunidad que tenía para insultarlo de alguna manera, ahora existía una posibilidad muy grande de que lo hiciera; era difícil de saberlo con seguridad ya que el moreno nunca se molestaba en contestarle. Durante esos siete días en los que pudo observar a San Potter, se dio cuenta de que su mirada siempre lucía así de distante y su voz no mostraba mucha emoción. De vez en cuando charlaba con Hannah, intercambiaban bromas o la chica le llevaba algo de beber; se le notaba tranquilo cuando estaba con ella, relajado, pero sus ojos… Sin querer, esa infantil aversión que sentía hacia Harry, se había transformado en una especie de empatía. Tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno, deseaba apelar a sus emociones y hacer brillar esos ojos de nuevo (por lo menos de rabia), pero hacerlos brillar. Su enemistad había comenzado luego de que el moreno rechazara su amistad cuando niños. Draco había sido herido en su orgullo y eso era algo que un Malfoy difícilmente podía perdonar. El odio que Draco sentía hacia Harry no era más que producto de los celos y envidia pueriles que nacieron en su primer año en Hogwarts. Después de la guerra, las cosas cambiaron. Potter le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones y se sentía en deuda con él. Si bien no iba a agradecerle, podía intentar regresarle un poco de vida a esos ojos suyos. No era más que un mago con una deuda, nada personal. Era un reto, y Draco no se dejaría vencer por el imbécil de Potter. Por supuesto, nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que el rostro del moreno le recordara la forma en la que él mismo lucía un par de años atrás, y por supuesto, Draco no lo veía como una manera de tratar de salvarse a sí mismo o algo por el estilo: sólo era cuestión de negocios.

A pesar de la conclusión a la que había llegado, Draco seguía sin saber qué debía hacer para devolverle un poco de… _vida_ a Potter. Lo de la provocación claramente no había funcionado, y francamente no le veía mucho sentido a comportarse mejor con él ¿en qué ayudaría eso? Así que por el momento había decidido detener las provocaciones. Al menos eso haría que el moreno bajara la guardia, ¿no? aunque era posible que generara el efecto contrario… ahora que lo pensaba, esa tampoco era la mejor idea de todas, pero al menos Potter lucía menos tenso cuando Draco le contestaba los buenos días con naturalidad en lugar de una de sus respuestas sarcásticas ( "No desde que entraste, Potter", "¿Te atacó tu máquina de afeitar?", "Espero que la mancha en tu pantalón sea pasta de dientes, Potty").

Potter entraba y salía de su oficina constantemente. Aparentemente, tenía muchas cosas por comprobar, porque apenas terminaba de revisar un contrato (o aparentaba hacerlo), Harry salía hacia el archivero, buscaba unos cuantos papeles, metía otros y finalmente regresaba a su pequeño escritorio. Pronto, el ver a Potter caminando por ahí como si nada se hizo algo tan natural como pelear con Hannah.

-No lo sé, señor Malfoy, se murmura que la compañía está pasando por tiempos difíciles y que a penas y puede sostenerse- dijo el viejo John Clearwater.

-Tonterías, nunca . ha sido más sólida, se los aseguro. Lo habrá escuchado de la competencia, tal vez, usted sabe cómo es este ambiente- contestó Draco aparentemente tranquilo, pero por dentro deseaba tirar de sus cabellos. Los Clearwater eran un negocio enorme: exportación de productos mágicos por todo el mundo. Era una mina de oro en el mundo financiero y Draco trataba de convencer a John y a Ruffus, su sobrino, de que su compañía era ideal para cerrar el trato. Después de una hora hablando con ellos en su oficina, Draco comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

-Precisamente porque lo sé, señor Malfoy. Un ambiente lleno de mentiras, ¿no es así? Eso convierte el reconocer a quien dice la verdad como una tarea complicada.

-Oh, por supuesto que no es difícil, Ruffus- dijo Draco con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amigable. –Los números no mienten y las acciones de . son las mejores valuadas del mercado, pueden comprobarlo ustedes mismos, si gustan.

El viejo John parecía a punto de decir algo, pero su mirada se desvió más allá de Draco y exclamó:

-¡Señor Potter, qué sorpresa verlo aquí!

Draco se giró. ¿Potter? Se había olvidado por completo que él seguía en la oficina de a lado, y ahora el moreno parecía haber salido a buscar un nuevo pergamino para leer.

-John, qué bueno verle de nuevo- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter? Creí que trabajaba con el ministerio.

-Y así es, esto es sólo por la revisión reglamentaria. Me asignaron a mí para atender .

-Ya veo, ya veo. Es bueno encontrarle aunque sea por accidente.

-Lo mismo digo, John- asintió- Lo lamento, pero creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo- dijo, mirando a Draco.

-Para nada, muchacho, para nada- dijo John visiblemente más relajado. –Sólo estamos hablando de negocios.

-Ya veo, ¿así que vino a cerrar un trato?

-No, no en realidad…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-Se dice que Malfoy Co. pasa por momentos difíciles: que se tambalea…

-¿Qué? Nunca había visto una empresa tan sólida, John- dijo Harry sacudiendo el pergamino que tenía en las manos. –Y _limpia_, además.

Limpia. Draco sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Potter con eso: ninguna relación con magia oscura. De pronto la renuencia del Clearwater tenía mucho sentido: no querían involucrarse con magos oscuros.

-¿Lo dice en serio, Harry?- preguntó Ruffus, obviamente interesado.

-Por supuesto. . da un trato preferencial a sus clientes y, según he leído en las evaluaciones anuales, su servicio de entregas es el más veloz del mercado. No entiendo por qué alguien querría decir lo contrario.

-Muy bien, si usted lo dice, Potter- dijo más serio, y volviéndose hacia Draco agregó: -Malfoy, aún me gustaría que nos enviara los detalles del trato.

-Por supuesto, Señor, esta misma tarde recibirá una lechuza- le aseguró con un asentimiento. John se levantó y le extendió la mano.

-Será un pacer hacer negocios con usted- dijo. Draco también se puso de pie y le devolvió el apretón.

-Estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá, Señor.

-Sí, eso espero… Ruffus, vamos, es hora de irnos.

Y ambos salieron de la oficina tan tranquilos como habían entrado.

Draco se dejó caer en su silla. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso Potter había abogado a su favor… de nuevo? ¡El maldito había conseguido convencer a los Clearwater! Salazar, quizá debería de contratar a Potter… ¡Vaya tontería!, pensó con una sonrisa que ni él mismo sabía que estaba ahí.

Se volvió de nuevo para ver a Potter, pero cuando lo hizo el moreno ya no estaba ahí: había desaparecido dentro de su pequeña oficina una vez más.

Draco suspiró, el moreno era una persona difícil… entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: una vez más, estaba en deuda con Potter. Magnifico.

.

.

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado :3 ya casi comienza lo bueno heheh Ya saben que cualquier cosa: reclamos, amenazas, declaraciones de guerra y caritas felices son bien recibidas, no sean tímid s :DDD

Espero que tengan una bonita semana. Ya falta muy poco para navidad! ¿ya saben qué le pedirán a Santa? Espero que hayan sido buenos o les llegarán los tomos de "En busca del tiempo perdido"... muajajajaja! xD en fin, espero nos leamos pronto, chane~


	5. La medida de tu vida

**Capítulo 4**

**La medida de tu vida**

Me sirve tu mirada

que es generosa y firme

y tu silencio franco

si me sirve.

Me sirve la medida

de tu vida.

_-Mario Benedetti_

Me sirve no me sirve

.

_Londres, St. James. Cafeteria Royall. 7:02 a.m. Al día siguiente._

.

Mientras esperaba por su orden, con la barbilla recargada en las manos, Hannah Abbott bostezó. Odiaba levantarse temprano, pero tenía que estar en el trabajo a las siete y media para estar disponible si Draco la necesitaba. Rodó los ojos. Ese hombre era todo un caso, sin duda. Si durante la escuela le hubieran dicho que Draco Malfoy podía actuar como un ser humano en lugar del patán que era, se habría reído, y de haberle dicho que estaría felizmente trabajando con él, habría reído mucho más fuerte. Hannah era una mujer risueña, cómo no.

Trabajaba con él desde hacía un par de años. Luego de la guerra, Hannah había decidido alejarse un poco del mundo mágico. Muchos habían hecho eso, en realidad eran demasiados los magos que tenían trabajos "normales" en el mundo muggle. El problema era que ella era demasiado joven e inexperta y, bueno, uno no podía poner Hogwarts como una referencia de estudios. Malfoy Co. había sido su última opción. En realidad, ni siquiera esperaba recibir el trabajo (era Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín) así que se había comportado con poca seriedad durante la entrevista. Fue completamente honesta con Malfoy desde el principio, le dijo que no planeaba regresar al mundo mágico por un tiempo, que deseaba trabajar pero nadie la contrataba y que, en realidad, en ese momento no le importaba si él la contrataba o no y salió de la oficia con resignación. Una semana más tarde, le llamaban para decirle que tenía que llegar a las siete treinta de lunes a viernes. Hannah no lo podía creer pero ¡ey!, los milagros no se cuestionan, sólo se aceptan y eso es todo. Quizá la clave estaba en la naturalidad con la que trataba a Draco. Había notado que la mayoría de los empleados desviaban la mirada o hablaban en voz baja en presencia del rubio, a diferencia de ella…

Su orden estaba lista. Tomó los dos vasos con café y siguió su camino hasta la oficina. Draco tenía un extraño gusto por el café por las mañanas (considerando que él era más bien un hombre de té o wiski, según la hora). Eso era parte de su rutina diaria: comprar café y tomar el metro hasta la oficina. Después de tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle, ahora estaba perfectamente adaptada y podía pasar desapercibida. Dio un vistazo a su reloj: 7:20. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar temprano.

Fue una lástima que el universo se uniera en su contra para evitar que llegase a tiempo al trabajo. Por lo menos a Hannah le gustaba pensarlo así, en realidad sólo había estado muy distraída comprando galletas a una mujer en el subterráneo como para darse cuenta que había tomado el tren equivocado y había terminado viajando en dirección contraria… durante media hora. Hannah era una mujer terriblemente distraída, en especial en ese momento en el que luchaba por abrir la bolsa de galletas. Para cuando notó que ya eran las ocho de la mañana, Hannah estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Tardó una hora con veinte minutos en llegar a . y quince más en recalentar el café con su varita y subir al último piso.

Para cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina, la silla de Draco estaba… girando.

* * *

Draco había reconstruido el imperio familiar y había conseguido la libertad de su padre. Era un hombre respetado y poderoso con el mundo a sus pies…y una niña pequeña en el regazo. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, había terminado así? Se preguntó mientras observaba a la niña dibujar garabatos de colores en una hoja sobre su escritorio (ella había insistido en que la cargara). Como es natural, aquello era culpa de Potter. Qué novedad.

Desde temprano supo que ese sería un mal día. La noche anterior había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño y, extrañamente, Hannah no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre y su café no aguardaba por él, así que pasó las primeras horas de la mañana conteniendo bostezos y terminando de redactar un par de cosas para los Clearwater. Una hora más tarde Potter había llegado y Hannah seguía sin aparecer. Dio un vistazo a su reloj: ocho treinta.

-Llegas temprano, ¿no, Potter?- comentó, alzando una ceja. El moreno estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y sus gafas estaban algo torcidas ¿pero qué…?

-Malfoy, necesito pedirte un favor- comenzó. Ningún buenos días, ninguna formalidad y (oh vaya, eso era nuevo) ningún rastro de esa indiferencia habitual suya. Potter lucía como si acabase de correr en un maratón (o estuviese corriendo por su vida, como era su costumbre), y sus ojos se veían más vivos que nunca. Eran grades, verdes y brillaban con la determinación de antaño. Eso lo descolocó más que el hecho de que estuviese ahí, asomando la cabeza en su oficina, sin aliento, pidiéndole un favor.

Por mucho que Draco lo detestara, le debía más de un favor a Potter: le debía la vida. Eso y la confusión del momento le hizo asentir con un:

-Por supuesto- antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Potter entró, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y jurando:

-Sólo será por un par de horas, lo prometo.

En uno de sus hombros cargaba una mochila enorme y, bien sujeta a su mano, llevaba a una niña de la mano. Una niña con esos mismos ojos y tan pelirroja como… como…

-Un Weasley…- murmuró en voz alta.

-Malfoy, ella es Lily, mi…

-Tu… ¿hija?

* * *

Según lo que Potter le había explicado, esa mañana le habían llamado de la guardería para decirle que, debido a un accidente, la clase a la que la pequeña, _dulce _y _adorable_ Lily Potter asistía, se había cancelado por ese día y que era necesario que fuese a recogerla. Granger estaba ocupada en una junta y la señora Weasley tenía un resfriado, así que había ido por ella él mismo y se había dirigido a . con la esperanza de que Draco no enloqueciera y le permitiera tenerla ahí un par de horas hasta que Longbottom terminase su última clase y fuese por ella.

En otras circunstancias, Draco se habría negado rotundamente, habría corrido a Potter a patadas de ser necesario y habría llamado al ministerio para presentar la queja… pero no estaba en posición de negarle nada a Potter; él podía hacer que le confiscaran la compañía completa sólo con una firma después de todo, pero no era el miedo lo que lo motivaba, sino la deuda. La deuda y algo más, algo que no podía explicar con claridad.

Al final, la niña había resultado ser tan discreta como Potter. Los dos habían entrado a la pequeña oficina y el único ruido que salía era el rasgar de la pluma de Potter. Al menos así fue durante la primera media hora. Draco escribía en un pergamino cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su pantalón.

Deseó no voltear. Ojalá no hubiera volteado, de no hacerlo, las cosas habrían sucedido de una manera distinta. Quizá, en un futuro se alegrase de haberlo hecho, pero en ese momento no lo hizo. Poco a poco, agachó la mirada y un par de ojos verdes y brillantes le devolvieron la mirada desde abajo. Por un instante, Draco casi exclama "Potter", justo como lo hacía cuando era un chico, pero no era él quien le devolvía la mirada, sino _ella_. Lily.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Draco lo hacía de manera nerviosa, como si esperara que la niña le apuñalara apenas y se descuidara; Li… _ella_ lo miraba con curiosidad, fijamente, sin despegar los ojos de él, ni siquiera para llevarse la paleta que sostenía en su diestra a la boca, golpeándose con ella en la mejilla, manchándose de dulce.

-Así que esta es la hija de Potter…- se dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Ella siguió mirándolo.

Finalmente, Draco suspiró; no soportaba la suciedad, ni siquiera en los niños, así que sacó un pañuelo de su saco y, tras mojarlo en el vaso con agua que tenía a un lado, se agachó para limpiarle el rostro.

Era una niña… normal. Sí, normal, pensó mientras la niña se sacaba la paleta de la boca y se dejaba hacer. Tenía sus curvados mechones pelirrojos sueltos sobre los hombros y un rostro regordete. Increíblemente, _Li_… la niña, no tenía pecas ni usaba gafas (¡gracias a Merlín!). Algo tierna, quizá, por el obvio parecido que guardaba con Potter, pero normal a fin de cuentas. Cuando terminó, dobló el pañuelo y lo regresó a su bolsillo.

-Listo- murmuró para sí, asintiendo.

-'_ito_- murmuró también la niña imitando su gesto.

-Entonces… tú eres _Lily_- le dijo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo hablarle. Lily asintió ofreciéndole su paleta.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó alzando una ceja, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Draco podía jurar que sentía el sudor recorrerle la espalda. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No era más que una niña de qué ¿un año, tres?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó sintiéndose curioso de pronto.

-_Atí_- le dijo alzando el pulgar y el índice. Dos, bueno, estuvo cerca. Muy cerca…

-¡Lily!- ah, Potter, bienvenido de nuevo. Los dos volvieron la cabeza hacia el moreno, mientras se aproximaba al escritorio. –Te he dicho que no debes de comer dulces tan temprano- suspiró tomándola en brazos y agregó volviéndose al rubio –siento la molestia. No sucederá de nuevo- se disculpó.

-Descuida…- asintió observándolo. El Potter que tenía en frente era uno distinto, pero no desconocido: los ojos de_ este_ Potter estaban vivos, pero ¿por qué…?

Oh…

* * *

Al final, Potter no había podido cumplir con su promesa. Draco tenía que admitir que Lily era una niña muy lista, para poder escaparse de la vista de Potter cada quince minutos se requería cierto talento. Eso, por mucho que le inquietara, le causaba gracia, así que en algún punto de la mañana terminó cuidando de ella mientras Potter trabajaba en su pequeña oficina. Ver para creer.

Para cuando Hannah por fin llegó, Draco había dejado a la niña-Potty girando en su silla.

-De verdad lamento las molestias, Malfoy- le decía Potter, desde detrás de su escritorio lleno de papeles. Draco lo miraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Un ojo al moreno, otro a la pelirroja ¿era un dicho muggle, no?

-No es nada, es una niña… _adorable_. Supongo que Weasley está de gira- comentó casualmente. Hasta donde sabía, Ginevra jugaba Quidditch profesionalmente desde hacía algún tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Potter debía de pasar mucho tiempo solo con su hija, con lo mucho que la pelirroja viajaba. El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Algo así… está en Gales, pero regresa esta noche.

-¿Gales?- alzó una ceja ¿no el mundial de ese año era Escocia? Como sea. –Es un lugar bonito.

-En realidad no lo sé, nunca he ido.

-¿Nunca has acompañado a Weasley?- se extrañó.

-Raras veces, no me gusta ser una distracción… además, yo también tengo que trabajar.

-Ya… escucha, lo que sucedió con los Clearwater…- comenzó, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa. ¿Acaso quería darle las gracias?

-Es verdad, ¿si cerraron el trato?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Al parecer eres muy persuasivo, Potter y hablando de eso… yo…- maldición, era justo como la vez del juicio.

-¿Hubo algún problema?- preguntó acomodándose una manga. Draco creyó ver un cardenal en su muñeca y frunció el ceño.

-Ahm, sí, eso… pidieron que estés presente durante la firma- mintió –sólo tendrás que ir conmigo al ministerio, cosa de un par de minutos nada más…- diablos, era más difícil de lo que creía. –No tienes por qué hacerlo, claro, el trato se firmará de todas formas.

-Iré- asintió. Vaya, Potter era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Gra…-

-¿Draco?- Cerca. TAN cerca…

-¿Hannah? ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?- dijo regresando a su oficina.

-No lo vas a creer, pero hubo un ataque terrorista en el metro…

-Tienes razón, no te creo- dijo con una media sonrisa y tomado a Lily en brazos sin darse cuenta.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Hannah sonriéndole enormemente y estirando una mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero la pelirroja se alejó, pegándose más a Draco.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó tratando de no sonreír por el gesto de la pequeña-Potty. Era la hija de su enemigo jurado, por Merlín. Pero, estaba tratando de hacer las paces con él, ¿o no? De agradecerle, ¿cierto?

-Claro, Harry me ha mostrado fotos suyas.

-Ya… ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, Hannah?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Draco se había habituado por completo a la presencia de la niña. En realidad, él habría sido un buen padre… o un buen hermano, considerando las circunstancias. El embarazo de su madre ya había sido lo suficientemente complicado como para que aventuraran a tener otro hijo y su padre, en su posición de mortífago, tampoco era una opción prudente para tener un hijo. Cuando era pequeño, sus padres no paraban de recordarle que era su "niño especial" y lo trataban como si estuviese hecho de cristal… al menos así fue hasta que Draco comenzó su educación académica. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus padres lo habían malcriado de esa manera por el trabajo que les había costado tenerlo y, de haber tenido un hermano, habría sido una persona mucho más sencilla en su juventud… por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Suspiró suavemente, observando a la niña buscar el caramelo que había ocultado para mantenerla entretenida. Su estómago hormigueaba cada vez que se acercaba al sofá y se aliviaba cuando iba tras el librero. Claro que la visión de tenerla frente a semejante pila de libros le inquietaba un poco ¿y si tropezaba? ¿y si el librero se tambaleaba y algún libro la golpeaba? Tenía que conseguir un mueble más estable, cualquiera podía salir lastimado ahí, pensó caminando hacia la puerta, hacía más de media hora que Hannah no aparecía.

¡Y con razón!

Frente a ella, un hombre charlaba amenamente con ella. Hannah sonreía coquetamente y Draco alzó una ceja. Vaya, hoy sí que era un día inusual. No fue sino hasta que miró al hombre con detenimiento que notó el parecido de antaño: el cabello oscuro, la sonrisa boba y ese terrible gusto en chalecos. En su compañía se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es el líder de la revolución- dijo desde la puerta para llamar la atención de ambos. Longbottom se sonrojó y Draco sonrió, al menos aún conservaba su toque.

-Malfoy, cuánto tiempo.

-Sí, han sido qué… ¿siete, ocho años?

-Han pasado…

-Sé cuánto ha pasado, Longbottom, vivo contando cada día que pasa desde entonces- le dijo con una molestia renovada. Ambos, Potter y Neville, existían como único recordatorio de su propia cobardía. –Supongo que vienes por la niña.

-Así es- asintió, serio.

-Bien, le diré a Potter que estás aquí…- dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina e ignorando las miradas asesinas que Hannah le lanzaba; no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ellas, de todos modos. Antes de que pudiese entrar, un torbellino pelirrojo se le adelantó

-¡_Nevi_!- exclamó la niña, corriendo hacia el castaño, seguida por Potter.

-Neville, muchas gracias por venir.

-Descuida, sabes que no me molesta cuidar de Lily- sonrió, tomándola en brazos. -¿Qué tal van las cosas con…?

-Bien- cortó Potter antes de que el otro terminara la oración. Potter indiferente, Potter vivo, Potter mentiroso. ¿Cuántos otros Potter ocultaba esa desordenada cabellera suya?, se preguntó alzando una ceja. –Excelente, esta noche estará de regreso.

-¿Por cuánto se fue esta vez?

-Sólo un par de días, cosa de ir y volver.

-Ya veo- dijo volviendo una mirada hacia Draco. –Creo que debería irme- dijo tomando la pequeña maleta que Potter le ofreció.

-Iré por ella en la tarde.

-Claro, dejaré la chimenea lista para ti.

-Gracias.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué los Gryffindors siempre se tardaban tanto en despedirse? No le interesaba escuchar más así que, sin decir nada, regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar.

Después de un momento, Potter regresó, pero su mirada era diferente. Ahora volvía a ser opaca y distante, y Draco sitió que algo dentro de él se encogía, por mucho que no quisiera, pero no era como si estuviese sorprendido por tener al Potter indiferente de vuelta. Después de todo, Lily era la razón de ser de Potter, eso era obvio. Era ella la medida de su vida.

.

.

N.A: Feliz Navidad! :DDD Espero que les haya gustado y que Lily les caiga bien xD

De nuevo, JURO que esto es un Drarry, ya verán, ya verán :3

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya se aburrieron? ¿Qué tal Draco? Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero para el sig cap ya no tardaré tanto en subirlo.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero lo hayan pasado bien y le tengan muchos regalos. Les mando un abrazote, chanee~


	6. Levicorpus

**Capítulo 5**

**_Levicorpus _**

Apenas te acuerdas de mí.  
¿A dónde iré con mi corazón?

-Else Lasker-Schuler

Estoy Triste

.

_Centro de Londres, Cafetería River, 10:30 a.m. Dos días después._

.

-Así que tuviste toda una reunión de Gryffidors en tu propia oficina. Qué pesadilla- dijo Blaise, llevándose su taza de café a los labios.

-Ya lo sé. Debiste de haber visto a la niña, su rostro grita Weasley.

-Por supuesto que lo hace- asintió. –Pobre de ti, apuesto a que deseabas saltar por la ventana.

-En realidad no fue tan malo, sólo… diferente.

-Sí, claro. Te estás ablandando, Draco.

-Oh, cállate, Zabinni, ¿quieres que te muestre qué tan blando soy?

-¿Es una invitación?

-Eso quisieras. Y hablando de invitaciones, ¿qué tal estuvo tu cita con Jennifer? – le preguntó, recibiendo una mueca de dolor como respuesta.

-¿Tan mal?- rió.

-¡Esa mujer es una víbora!- exclamó.

-De la boca de un Slytherin.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Ya lo sé, yo te lo advertí. Media empresa le tiene más miedo que a mí- dijo rodando los ojos. Como la empresa aún tenía ciertas conexiones con el mudo mágico, no podía contratar muggles, era demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con el _Enemigo del Pueblo_?- dijo Blaise, cambiando de tema.

-¿Con Tony?- preguntó tomando un trago de café –Bien, supongo. Quiero decir, todo es como siempre.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, el otro día estaba de mal humor pero… olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-¿Seguro? Draco, si algo sucede…

-No sucede nada, Blaise- lo cortó. –Ya debo irme, tengo que ir al ministerio para llevarles el contrato a los Clearwater.

-De acuerdo… Ah, por cierto, ya casi termino con el trabajo que me pediste, esta tarde te llamo para contarte el resto.

-Muy bien, nos vemos después- asintió saliendo de la cafetería y encaminándose a .

* * *

Draco detestaba visitar el ministerio. Independientemente de las miradas fijas y murmullos que siempre recibía, estar ahí le traía malos recuerdos. Le recordaba los interrogatorios de los aurores, el amargo sabor del veritaserum y el frío que reinaba en el juzgado. Le recordaba el momento en el que los aurores los habían sacado de la mansión para llevárselos a una celda antes de su juicio. Le recordaba los insultos, las miradas de desprecio, las amenazas. _Le recordaba cuando terminó su juicio con el Wizengamot…_

Cuando terminó su juicio con el Wizengamot, Draco salió del tribunal y permaneció sentado en un escalón, esperando a que salieran sus padres. Estaba cansado. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos por las ojeras y, por cómo le quedaba el traje que tenía puesto, podía jurar que también había perdido peso. Había pasado un mes desde que la guerra había terminado y junio parecía ser prometedor con su recién adquirida libertad. Libertad que le había otorgado Potter. La palabra del maldito podía hacer milagros, hasta librar mortífagos de Azkaban ¡y cómo no! No en vano había salvado al mudo mágico. Normalmente, Draco se habría irritado por ese pensamiento, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para sentirse molesto con Potter. Tampoco era un malagradecido, el sujeto acababa de hablar a su favor luego de que le hubiese hecho la vida miserable durante siete años… y también lo había librado del fuego.

Se estremeció, frotando sus brazos, pretendiendo que había sido una corriente de aire. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta cerrada detrás de él se abrió suavemente. Tardó un poco en volverse y darse cuenta que la figura que se estaba sentada a su lado era la de Harry Potter. De inmediato se tensó, ese era el momento en el que Potter se burlaba de él, en el que lo miraba con lástima y lo compadecía. Típico comportamiento Gryffindor, lamentándose por los demás como si fueran la gran cosa. Draco lo miró fijamente, esperando un primer ataque para poder responder, pero en lugar de una burla o un ofrecimiento de paz, Harry le dijo:

-Tu madre saldrá en un par de minutos.

Entonces Draco quedó desarmado por completo. El rubio asintió, con un "gracias" atorado en la garganta, envenenándole las cuerdas vocales.

-Bien- se limitó a decir en un murmullo ronco, desviando la mirada.

-Lucius, por el contrario… tendrá que permanecer un par de años encerrado.

-Si no es que no lo matan primero.

-Había demasiados cargos en su contra…

-Lo sé, supongo que se lo tenía merecido, pero ahora que estoy fuera, puedo contratar todos los abogados que sean necesario para sacarlo antes- dijo más para sí que para el moreno.

-Suerte con eso- le dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro y levantándose. Draco se levantó también, para mirarlo de frente.

-Ni creas que después de esto me convertiré en un fanático tuyo.

-Ojalá que no, sería muy aterrador si lo hicieras.

-Aún te odio- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero falto de convicción. Maldito cansancio.

-Lo sé- dijo sencillamente, con una media sonrisa. Draco no supo qué decir una vez más, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, Harry ya le daba la espalda y se alejaba del lugar. Por un breve momento, Draco deseó correr tras él y estrechar su mano de nuevo, darle las gracias y salir con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba, pero se contuvo. Su orgullo lo contuvo. Ni siquiera en una situación como esa Draco se dignaría a admitir que ya no odiaba tanto a Potter…

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso, se dijo mirando a Potter de reojo. Al final, el moreno lo había acompañado y, diablos, no era una compañía tan desagradable. Draco descubrió que, cuando estaba relajado, Potter podía ser… no, no agradable… tolerable, sí eso era. Las cosas con los Clearwater fueron bien y, gracias a Merlín, ninguno preguntó por la razón de la presencia de Potter, y pronto se encontraban caminando hacia la salida.

-Eso fue rápido- comentó Harry, sin detenerse.

-Esta clase de cosas siempre lo son, te dije que sólo serían unos minutos.

-Las juntas parecen tardar más.

-Sí, bueno, nunca juntes a un montón de ancianos adictos al dinero en una habitación porque jamás se pondrán de acuerdo.

-Tú no eres un anciano- dijo sonriendo a medias.

-Y tampoco un adicto al dinero, Potter, para tu información- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no…

-Merlín, has estado juntándote con Hannah, ¿no es así?- le pregunto apretándose el puente de la nariz y, para su sorpresa, Harry rió.

-Ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Sí claro, nada dice "somos mejores amigos" como amenazarse de muerte una vez a la semana.

-Oh ya veo, ¿así que así es como funciona? Y yo que pensé que me odiabas en la escuela, era sólo tu forma de interactuar- comentó con un asentimiento serio. Draco se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, tratando de no reír. Era la primera vez que hablaba de una manera tan casual con Potter y lo encontraba extrañamente tranquilizante, ameno.

-Oh cállate, Potty- dijo por fin, sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Harry lo miró a los ojos devolviéndole el gesto.

-Gracias por cuidar de Lily el otro día.

-¿Hum? Sí, no fue nada…

-Es curioso, no suele tomar confianza tan pronto.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- dijo haciendo reír al moreno. Vaya, esto era extraño. Por un momento Draco se preguntó si así habría sido si de haberse comportado más amable en su primer año. Quizá los dos hubiesen sido buenos amigos, quién sabe. Desvió la mirada, sin poder soportar más el contacto visual y dio un vistazo a su reloj, sólo por hacer algo.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde, Potter- le dijo y el moreno asintió, regresando la vista al frente.

-¿Malfoy?- escuchó a alguien llamándole y se detuvo, murmurando un improperio. Potter dio unos cuantos pasos antes de notar que Draco ya no caminaba junto a él, pero no tenía tiempo para Potter ahora, él mejor que nadie conocía ese tono presuntuoso y cargado de desdén. Era Percy Weasley.

-¡Vaya, pero miren quién está aquí!- exclamó con fingida alegría. –Señor Secretario, ¿cómo le va?

-Malfoy, qué haces aquí- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no tienes algún viaje que hacer? No me malentiendas, no es que aquí no se te eche de menos… pero la verdad es que no.

-Malfoy, se hace tarde- le dijo Harry a sus espaldas. ¿De dónde había salido Potter?

-¡Harry!- exclamó el pelirrojo, notando recién la presencia del moreno. -¿Qué haces aquí con él?

-Nada en especial- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –me signaron para la revisión de su compañía.

-¡Ah, claro, las revisiones! Espero que no tengas nada que ocultar, Malfoy, sería una pena que tuvieran que confiscar tus bienes… de nuevo.

-Oh, apuesto a que eso les encantaría, ¿no Weasley? Por fortuna estoy limpio…- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza –no que se pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

Percy cerró los puños con fuerza y Draco se irguió, barbilla en alto, como si lo retara a atreverse a golpearlo. Entre los dos se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Cualquier palabra, un suspiro, incluso, los habría hecho estallar.

-Se hace tarde- dijo, tocando el brazo del rubio, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Draco parpadeó un par de veces y miró fijamente al moreno. –Nos vemos más tarde, Percy- le dijo tirando del brazo de Draco, llevándolo hasta la salida antes de que algo más sucediera.

* * *

-De verdad no entiendo cómo soportas estar emparentado con ese- le dijo a Potter una vez fuera.

-No es tan malo como parece- le dijo negando con la cabeza, –la guerra nos cambió a todos.

-Sí, bueno, pero eso no le da derecho a ser un dolor en el trasero, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

-No, supongo que no.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo rodando los ojos. –Necesito una taza de té.

-Creí que se nos hacía tarde.

-Tarde para una taza de té. Aún es temprano para el wiski- dijo mirando de nuevo su reloj. –Vamos, Potter, estoy seguro de que el té de Hannah no te matará, le caes bien.

Y Harry rió una vez más. Draco pensó que no le molestaría acostumbrarse a ese sonido, Tony apenas y sonreía últimamente.

* * *

Después del trabajo, Potter prometió estar a tiempo al día siguiente, como hacía diario, y se marchó. Aún era temprano, pero el moreno había terminado más rápido que antes, Draco supuso que se debía a que Ginevra estaba de vuelta. Potter era un hombre de familia, después de todo. Suspiró. A veces le envidiaba; su madre no paraba de pedirle nietos, y su padre, un heredero. Lástima que Anthony no fuese un hombre de familia; últimamente apenas y pasaba tiempo en casa. Lo peor era que cada vez sus ausencias dolían menos. Era la costumbre, se dijo frotando su nariz, regresando sus pensamientos a sus padres. Lucius ya estaba libre para cuando él conoció a Tony. Sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando les dijo que estaba comprometido... comprometido con un hombre. El consuelo de su padre era que Anthony era sangre pura, aun así, prefería mantener sus distancias. Draco estaba seguro de que su padre habría hecho más que gritar de haberse tratado de otro que no fuera el heredero Goldstein, (su familia no era tan adinerada, pero era bien vista en la comunidad mágica) seguramente lo habría desheredado, pensó encogiéndose de hombros. De todas formas, no era como si Draco no fuese capaz de crear su propia fortuna. Después del juicio, Draco no era capaz de regresar a la mansión, esas viejas paredes guardaban demasiados horrores como para poder soportarlos (no entendía cómo era que sus padres no habían enloquecido luego de vivir ahí durante todo ese tiempo), así que había hecho sus maletas y se fue al Londres muggle por su cuenta. La guerra lo hizo pensar por su cuenta, y no era como si su padre tuviese el poder de antaño, de todos modos.

La cuestión era que, aun fuera de la mansión, seguía teniendo pesadillas, y pronto comenzó a depender de las pociones para dormir sin sueños.

Observó su reloj de nuevo, aún era temprano pero de pronto se sentía muy cansado así que, siguiendo el ejemplo de Potter, guardó los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando y salió de la oficina. Si llegaba a esa hora, tendría tiempo de preparar una cena como era debido y no la comida para llevar que usualmente comían.

Como aún era temprano, hizo veinte minutos menos en llegar a su departamento. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su saco pero lo ignoró hasta que estacionó el auto. Cuando lo revisó, tenía una llamada perdida de Blaise.

Subió en el elevador del edificio. Nunca le había gustado la música de esas _cajas_, pero esta vez la encontró agradable. Cuando llegó al quinto piso, bajó del elevador y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Todo estaba silencioso y vacío a diferencia de las noches en las que podía escuchar a las familias cenando, los televisores encendidos y el ruido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos a la hora de la cena. Entró a su departamento y lo recibió un aroma a loción. Frunció el ceño.

Dejó su saco en el sofá y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco. Tenía tiempo para tomar un baño antes de comenzar a cocinar, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación antes que a la cocina. Entonces escuchó una lámpara caer dentro de la recamara y se exaltó. ¿Habría un ladrón en la casa? Se preguntó, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su chaleco. Lástima que te enfrentes a un mago, pensó para el ladrón, abriendo la puerta lentamente. La buena noticia era que no había ningún ladrón. La mala era que ahora podía ver al dueño de la loción y al causante del sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el otro. Anthony, sin nada puesto más que una capa de sudor, movía sus caderas energéticamente contra quien, para él, era un desconocido. Tony. Su Tony. En SU cama.

No sabía qué decir, estaba petrificado en el umbral de la puerta, sin que ellos se supieran observados. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y apretó su varita con fuerza. Si en ese momento alguien le cortaba, de sus venas manaría ira en lugar de sangre. Separó sus labios, tomando aliento, y antes de que pronunciara palabra, su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. El sonido llamó la atención de Goldstein y de su acompañante, lástima que Draco no estuviese de humor para contestar.

-_Levicorpus_.

* * *

Cómo llegó a la calle, Draco no lo sabía. Había una gran laguna en su mente, sólo recordaba dos cuerpos desnudos pendiendo del techo y el vibrar de su teléfono. Lo tomó, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba sonando de nuevo ¿por qué no lo había escuchado? Era Blaise. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza y se lo llevó al oído.

-Blaise, no es momento- le dijo fríamente.

-No, escucha, Draco es importante.

-Tienes diez segundos.

-Ya tengo los resultados de lo que me pediste, Potter tenía razón, algo no cuadraba.

-¿Qué sucedía?- preguntó creyendo saber qué era de todos modos.

-Los tratos de Anthony… todos eran por una cantidad menor de la que tú pagaste. Ha estado robándote falsificando contratos, Draco.

-_¿Draco?_

-_¡Draco!_

-_DRA…_- el teléfono se rompió.

Draco lo había arrojado hacia el asfalto.

.

.

N.A: oh mi pobrecito Draco! Y lo que le espera...

Ahh, ojalá les haya gustado, estaba muy emocionada por este cap. dentro de dos capítulos, hay una referencia al libro de Fitzgeral, "El gran Gatsby" les recomiendo el libro o si no tienen mucho tiempo, pueden ver la película y leerlo después. Es una historia muuuuy buena y no me gustaría llenarlos de Spoilers o que no le entiendan nada al capítulo xD

Espero que estén muy bien, chane~


	7. Sombras

**Capítulo 6**

**Sombras**

Encontrarse, de pronto, con las manos vacías,

con el corazón vacío,

con la memoria como una ventana hacia la oscuridad,

y preguntarse: ¿qué hice?, ¿qué fui?,

¿en dónde estuve?

Sombra perdida entre las sombras,

¿cómo recuperarte, rehacerte, vida?

_-Jaime Sabines_

Pasa el lunes

.

_Londres muggle, Hyde Park. 5:10 p.m. _

_ Dos años antes._

.

Nevaba. Durante su vida, Draco había visto la nieve caer una y otra vez, pero nunca le había prestado tanta atención como en ese momento. Los copos caían, uno a uno, como pequeños granos de arena que se derretían al tacto. Individualmente, eran verdaderamente frágiles e insignificantes y, con el menor contacto con algo tibio, desaparecían para siempre, pero juntos: podían crear tormentas, cubrir casas enteras, detener ciudades. En ese momento, sentado por su cuenta, con los hombros cubiertos de nieve, se sentía como un copo: se derretía. Todo porque estaba solo. Solo. La palabra le pesaba. Desde que había salido de Malfoy Manor, se tuvo que conformar con recibir las cartas de su madre cada semana: ella estaba demasiado ocupada cuidado la delicada salud de su padre (Azkaban nunca había sido un lugar para mantenerse saludables… o cuerdos, ya que estamos en eso), y él no iba a visitarlos en la mansión; su cuerpo se negaba a moverse hacia ese lugar y su mente opinaba exactamente lo mismo, así que agendaban pequeñas reuniones para tomar el té en un lugar no muy lejos de Wiltshire, de vez en cuando.

De todas formas, Draco estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo. Hacía casi tres años que había comenzado con Malfoy Co., y era todo un éxito en el mercado. Al principio, su padre había estado algo molesto tras enterarse de que la empresa colaboraba con muggles, pero no tanto como lo habría estado antes de la guerra. Draco era el sustento de ambos padres, así que no tenían mucho derecho a quejarse, no ahora que era un adulto independiente.

Fue ese día, mientras la nieve le humedecía las ropas, en el que vio a Anthony. Draco notó de inmediato que se trataba de un mago cuando lo vio caminar frente a él sin que la nieve lo tocara. Está usando un hechizo impermeable, pensó preguntándose si hubiese sido mejor usar uno también, descartando la idea de inmediato: a Draco le gustaba sentir el mundo que le rodeaba, mojarse en la lluvia, alzar el rostro contra el sol, helarse con la nieve… ese tipo de cosas le recordaban que estaba vivo y que existía. Con un suspiro, se levantó y sacudió la nieve de sus ropas; se había tomado el día libre y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Blaise había llegado apenas unos meses atrás, pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo negocios, y Pansy había prometido que le visitaría dentro de un par de semanas, así que, por ahora, estaba completamente solo.

Solo.

Al principio había sido más difícil. Después de la guerra, la soledad era algo insoportable y comenzó a hacerse demasiado afecto a las pociones para dormir sin sueños, de otra manera, las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto por las noches y agotado por las mañanas. Fue en ese entonces, también, donde comenzó a beber café y a comprar cigarrillos: la cafeína lo mantenía despierto y el tabaco calmaba sus nervios. Poco a poco, Draco se estaba consumiendo por el trabajo, pero por lo menos mantenía la mente ocupada. Por si eso no fuera poco, había tenido que adaptarse a la vida en el mundo muggle; había tenido que aprender a usar su dinero, sus aparatos y su transporte (el caos del subterráneo lo había decidido a conseguir su propio auto). Draco se convirtió en una persona diferente en ese tiempo, se hizo un hombre de negocios, frío y calculador, pero con un interior tan inestable que debía protegerlo a fuerza de sarcasmos. Draco era como un muñeco de cristal recubierto de acero: podía romperse, quedar hecho pedazos y que nadie lo notara. Draco nunca permitiría que nadie se percatase de su propia fragilidad porque nadie era digno de tal grado de confianza, y porque su propio orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

Después de la guerra se había convertido en un hombre desconfiado, cualquiera lo haría luego de desenvolverse en un ambiente tan hostil, lleno de traiciones y venganzas, y lo desconcertante era que ni siquiera notó ese cambio. Toda su generación había cambiado sin darse cuenta de ello: _la guerra_ los había cambiado a _todos_, como Potter le diría dos años después, pero no sería hasta más adelante en que se daría cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de las palabras del moreno.

Esa misma noche decidió salir a tomar algo. Estaba harto de beber por su cuenta en su departamento, donde el silencio reinaba ininterrumpidamente.

El bar tenía un buen ambiente, las bebidas eran aceptables y tenía música en vivo. En una mesa frente a la suya, reconoció al extraño que había visto en la mañana; sin embargo, lo que a Draco le llamó la atención, fue la manera en la que Goldstein lo miraba desde lejos. Conocía esa mirada, reconocía el deseo en los ojos de alguien cuando lo veía. Draco le sonrió a medias_, invitándolo a su mesa y retándolo a sentarse…_

* * *

… entonces la taza que tenía en su escritorio se estrelló contra la pared. No quería recordar, ni siquiera podía hacerlo con claridad, no ahora que sabía que todo aquello había sido mentira. Ahora todos sus recuerdos no eran más que sombras deformes, el reflejo distorsionado de una realidad completamente distinta a la que había vivido. Ahora todo era mentira, todas eran verdades a medias.

Era tarde. Después de manejar por toda la ciudad, Draco había terminado en ., encerrado en su oficina. No tenía la cabeza para regresar a su departamento, tenía que encontrar un nuevo lugar dónde quedarse, pero por el momento su oficina no sonaba tan mal, así que puso el seguro y comenzó a vaciar las botellas que tenía reservadas para su clientela. No sabía qué más hacer, estaba molesto, rabioso, y tenía ganas de desprenderse de sí mismo durante unas horas.

En algún momento de la tarde, mientras conducía, se había arremangado la camisa, ahora el resto de la marca lucía con todo su esplendor y Draco sintió arcadas. Su teléfono sonó, llevaba así toda la tarde, pero no tenía ganas de hablar; de gritar, tal vez, pero no de hablar. Blaise tendría que esperar a que estuviera de mejor humor.

Se sirvió otra copa y sintió el alcohol quemarle la garganta. La noche en la que conoció a Tony, apenas y saboreó lo que bebía, estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo la plática con el castaño…

* * *

…Anthony, le había dicho que se llamaba. Era un buen nombre para un rostro como ese y tenía la personalidad suficiente como para hacerlo reír. Era agradable, atractivo y (oh, qué maravilla) un empresario también.

-Es una lástima que mi padre no sepa manejar los negocios familiares- le decía Anthony –nos está llevando lentamente a la ruina.

-Sé de lo que hablas- asintió dando un trago de nuevo.

-El problema es que nadie confía en nosotros y nadie quiere darnos servicio.

-Yo podría ayudar, si gustas- ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa –conozco a un par de personas que podrían ser de utilidad.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería espléndido!- exclamó tomándole una mano. ¡Merlín, esa sonrisa!

-Será un placer- le dijo sin retirar su mano. Se sentía bien sentir un poco de calor humano, para variar…

* * *

…Y claro que fue un placer, pensó amargamente. A partir de ese día, él y Anthony habían comenzado a verse regularmente con la excusa de hacer negocios, y compartiendo roces casuales pero indiscretos. En menos de tres meses, Draco le había ofrecido empleo a Tony.

-Quizá ese fue mi peor error- pensó en voz alta, -dejarlo entrar aquí.

Pero Draco no sabía si lo dijo por él o por la empresa.

Para cuando terminó el año, ambos ya eran oficialmente pareja. El mismo Draco no estaba muy seguro de cómo había sucedido; sencillamente una cosa había llevado a la otra, Tony le había hecho una propuesta y él había aceptado. Coser y cantar. El mundo de los negocios no prestaba un ambiente propicio para el romance, pero a Draco no le importaba; cuando estaba con Anthony ya no se sentía tan solo y eso era lo primordial. Poco a poco, bajó su consumo de pociones hasta que ya no las necesitó más. Le había tomado cariño a Anthony y era muy apuesto, ¿cómo resistirse a eso? Draco se había dejado llevar por la ilusión y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Afuera la noche absorbía a la ciudad y un gato rebuscaba en la basura. El viento otoñal arañaba las calles y gemía como si la ciudad entera agonizara, como si el asfalto sintiese dolor al pasar de los autos y la tierra sangrara con el correr del metro. Era como si, de pronto, todo alrededor de Draco gritase y él, encerrado en su oficina, también gritó. Nadie, excepto un gato negro en busca de comida, escuchó los ecos de su voz.

* * *

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición…!- murmuraba Anthony mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Había tardado en liberarse del hechizo de Draco una hora completa. -¡Soy un estúpido!- exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Lo era, sabía que lo era. Brillante ravenclaw había resultado. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esfuerzo, y había tirado todo a la basura por un capricho. –Soy un estúpido- repitió una vez más, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Tranquilízate, Ton, no es para tanto- le dijo su acompañante con total indiferencia. Anthony se volvió para mirarlo. Johan Crane, el hijo menor y representante del matrimonio Crane, le devolvió la mirada, sentado desde el otro extremo de la cama con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

-¿Que no es para tanto?- preguntó horrorizado, -¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? El negocio de toda una maldita vida se acaba de ir al diablo… ¡¿y tú me dices que no es para tanto?!

-Por favor- dijo rodando los ojos, sin inmutarse –te descubrió en la cama con otro ¿y? Pídele perdón y ya. Di que bebiste de más y que no sabías lo que hacías.

-Es que tú no viste la forma en la que me miró…- murmuró- por un momento creí que iba a matarme- asintió para sí y agregó: -no me sorprendería de un mortífago.

-Pensándolo bien, sí eres algo estúpido, ¿verdad? Cómprale flores y una tonelada de chocolates y se le pasará. Estás tratando con una reina del drama.

-No lo conoces.

-¿Y tú sí?- preguntó elevando una ceja. Anthony sintió un escalofrío; a veces Johan tenía varios ademanes similares a los de Draco y eso siempre le perturbaba. Los dos eran un par de serpientes, eso es lo que eran, pensó.

-Quizá no, pero sé de lo que es capaz.

-¿Lo crees capaz de matarte?- esta vez había sorpresa en su voz.

-Mató a un montón de gente en la guerra, ¿no? Lo he escuchado hablar dormido, no tienes ni idea de las cosas que dice.

-Se va a casar contigo, ¿no?

-No lo sé…- dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsillo. –Lo arrojó a la cama antes de marcharse- explicó mostrándole el anillo plateado que le había regalado en su cena de compromiso.

-Vaya, creo que sí lo echaste a perder…

-¿Tú crees?

-Deja que se tranquilice, dale un par de días, y si no regresa aquí, puedes ir a llevarle esas flores a la oficina.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Más te vale que sí o mi padre va a matarte por ser tan imbécil.

-Soy un imbécil- repitió una vez más, dejándose caer en la cama. Iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para que Draco lo perdonara esta vez. Se estremeció una vez más, nunca había esperado tener que enfrentarse a una situación así, y por un momento, en su rostro no hubo lugar para otra cosa que no fuera desprecio.

.

.

N.A: Hola a todos! :DDD Sé que el cap fue terriblemente corto y quizá no tan interesante como me habría gustado, pero quería desearles un feliz año nuevo :33 además, ahora sí ya viene lo bueno.

Muchas gracias por pasar este año conmigo y leer las cosas que escribo, en verdad no tienen una idea lo mucho que significa para mí que pongan lo que escribo en favoritos o que me escriban comentarios, son cosas que me alientan a seguir con esto y, cuando me desanimo, recuerdo que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que hago y, bueno, me dan fuerza *momento cursi del día* xD

En verdad muchas gracias, espero que este año que viene les traiga mucha felicidad. Yo tengo varias ideas para longs xDD y estoy ansiosa por ponerme a trabajar en ellos, así que no esperen deshacerse de mí por un rato *la multitud abuchea a la distancia*

Bueno ya XD coman mucho y pásenlo de maravilla :33 UN ABAZO! Chane~


	8. Mortígafo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene referencias a "El gran Gatsby", así que contiene spoilers, spoilers y más spoilers. Ahora sí, con esto en cuenta, adelante, lean mis pequeña/os, lean *^*

* * *

Scott, cariño, esto es para ti.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Mortífago**

-Su voz está llena de dinero…-concluyó él de súbito.

Era cierto. (…) Estaba llena de monedas; eso constituía

el inagotable encanto que en ella ascendía y bajaba: el

tintineo, la canción de los címbalos… En lo más alto de

un blanco palacio, Daisy era la hija del rey, la muchacha

de oro.

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

El gran Gatsby (fragmento)

.

_Malfoy Co. 9:20 a.m. A la mañana siguiente._

.

Aquella mañana, Harry llegó tarde a la oficina. La espalda lo estaba matando, pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas; entre los informes del ministerio, atender a Lily y hacerse cargo de la casa, le quedaba poco tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo, así que la molestia había hecho sus movimientos más lentos de lo normal y ahora llegaba con veinte minutos de retraso. Ah, la ironía.

Hannah estaba en su lugar de siempre, tecleando en su ordenador.

-Buenos días- la saludó tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Buenos días, Harry. Creo que Draco no está, la puerta ha estado cerrada desde que llegué.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó girando la perilla sin esfuerzo. –Se habrá cerrado sola.

-Melrín, este hombre va a matarme un día de estos- se quejó llevándose las manos a las sienes. –Espera, no cierres, hay un paquete para él.

Hannah tomó un enorme ramo de rosas y entró a la oficina. Harry frunció el ceño, entrando detrás de ella.

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio, igual que siempre; escribía sobre un pergamino apresuradamente, como todos los días, y no se molestó en mirar a Harry entrar, como… antes.

-Draco, mensajería dejó esto para ti- dijo Hannah, llamando su atención. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Draco se veía aseado, como siempre, pero bajo sus ojos tenía unas profundas ojeras y su camisa estaba arrugada por las mangas.

-¿Uhm?- murmuró el rubio, observando las flores -¿Son de…?

-Tu novio, sí. ¿Dónde las dejo?

-Ya veo- suspiró, poniéndose de pie. –Puedes dejarlas en el suelo, gracias Hannah.

-¿Estás seguro de que…

-Ya puedes retirarte, Hannah- dijo seriamente. Ella no se atrevió a hacer un comentario al respecto y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Ahora, ¿qué hacer con esto?- dijo para sí, ignorando la presencia de Harry, quién se había quedado quieto junto a la puerta. Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaleco, de manera casual.

-Sí, creo que ya lo tengo…- murmuró, apuntando a las flores -_Incendio_.

Harry no se movió, pero miró a Draco con mucha más atención. Sus pasos parecían torpes y su voz sonaba un poco rasposa. Era obvio que había estado bebiendo pero, para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se encontraba sorprendentemente lucido (ignorando el montón de flores a las que prendió fuego).

-¿No te gustan las rosas?- preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-Me disgustan cuando las ofrecen con falsas promesas- dijo sin mirarlo, apretando la varita contra su puño, -como cuando se llevan a la tumba de alguien a quien ignoraste durante toda su vida o el marido que golpea a su mujer y le pide disculpas sólo para golpearla de nuevo esa misma noche. No se debe de manchar una rosa con tanta hipocresía, ¿no te parece?

-Creo que son un intento desesperado para pedir disculpas- dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él.

-Uno demasiado sencillo, Potter. Creen que unas cuantas flores y palabras bonitas solucionarán catástrofes, pero no lo hacen, Potter. Nunca lo hacen. Las palabras no reconstruyen ciudades y, ciertamente, las flores tampoco- concluyó, caminando hacia su librero y tomando un libro de cubierta roja.

-¿Lo has leído, Potter?- preguntó, mostrándole la portada –_El gran Gatsby_, de Fitzgerald.

Harry asintió, pero Draco no lo miraba. El rubio caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento, continuando su discurso.

-Es una historia un poco frustrante, en realidad- comenzó. –Tenemos a este personaje, Jay, un hombre rico, bien parecido, que alcanza la riqueza después de haber vivido en la miseria. Él mismo se construye el camino hacia la grandeza con el único propósito de estar a la altura de su adorada Daisy…- su voz se apagó un momento mientras giraba su silla para mirar por la ventana.

-En fin. Gatsby no es un mal tipo, ¿sabes? Algo ambicioso, quizá, pero no es un mal tipo, aun si los rumores que circulan sobre él dicen exactamente lo contrario… Nada de eso le importa porque Daisy es lo único que tiene importancia para él: si tiene a Daisy, puede contra el mundo, ¿comprendes? Todo lo que Jay consigue es en nombre de ella. ¿Y qué hace Daisy?- preguntó sin disimular la amargura en su voz. –Se larga con Tom y lo deja para que se pudra en todo el desastre que ella hizo, a él que la amó durante cinco años, a él que intentó ser digno de ella e incluso estaba dispuesto a ir a prisión en su nombre. ¿Y por qué? Por dinero. Daisy prefiere refugiarse en la riqueza de Tom ¿y Jay? Ni una flor para Jay…- su voz dejó de sonar de nuevo. Harry sabía muy bien que lo que le molestaba a Draco no era el final del libro, pero no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, así que prefirió aferrarse al tema que _sí_ _conocía_.

-Creo que el libro pretendía criticar la superficialidad de la clase alta y esas cosas…- dijo rascándose la nuca. –Es un buen libro; al final, el error de Jay es que vive en el pasado, construye su vida alrededor de Daisy: de la IDEA de Daisy, y no contaba con que en ese tiempo las cosas podían cambiar. Por mucho que ella ame a Jay, tiene un marido y una hija: ya no sólo se trata de ella y es lo que Jay no comprende. Él tenía un proyecto de vida que compartir con Daisy, pero ella tenía su propio proyecto ya realizado.

-Su propio proyecto…- repitió Draco, sombrío. –Pero él la amaba- murmuró.

-Tom también amaba a Daisy, a su manera; aun cuando sus actos parecían decir lo contrario.

-¿No lo entiendes, Potter?- dijo con un hilo de voz –Daisy toma la salida fácil, la práctica y deja a un lado todo lo que pudo haber tenido con Jay por dinero. El maldito dinero. ¿Qué si Gatsby no era de su misma clase aun cuando lo aparentaba? ¿No es la persona que _somos_ lo que cuenta?- preguntó hablando rápido, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca. –Pero no, para Daisy, Gatsby siempre sería un mortífago…

-¿Malfoy?

-… un maldito mortífago,- continuó apretando los dientes–del que podía reírse en su cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mirando el montón de cenizas que ocupaba el lugar que tenían las flores. Draco no contestó en seguida, parecía que se había olvidado de la presencia del moreno; recargó los codos en las piernas y las palmas de las manos contra su rostro. Harry se acercó, alzando una mano para tocar su hombro, pero antes de tocarlo, Draco comenzó a murmurar:

-Anthony- le dijo sin moverse –ha estado engañándome todo este tiempo.

-Quieres decir… ¿una aventura?

-Con algún imbécil de la oficina, seguramente. Los encontré anoche, en _nuestra_ habitación.

-¡Diablos!- murmuró –Malfoy…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?- le interrumpió, alzando la mirada lentamente. –Resulta que ha estado robándome desde hace algún tiempo. Por eso tus cuentas no eran exactas, Potter, él ha estado planeando esto desde el principio: sólo estaba conmigo por dinero.

-Draco…

-¡POR DINERO!- gritó, rojo de furia y los ojos irritados -¡Si eso era lo que quería pudo habérmelo pedido! ¡Le habría dado cuanto quisiera, Harry, sin parpadear, como un estúpido…!- terminó regresando las manos a su rostro y continuó en murmullos: -Pero antes quería mi ruina. Sabía que la gente aún guardaba sus reservas con los exmortífagos, puedo vivir con eso, pero jamás creí… Nunca esperé que él…- suspiró.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que el rubio no había terminado aún. Draco respiró profundamente, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. En verdad estaba muy cansado; normalmente era mucho más resistente, pero hasta él tenía un límite. Por un momento se regañó por exponerse ante Potter, estaba siendo débil y lo sabía; sin embargo, confiaba en el moreno… y aunque no lo hiciera, no podía parar ahora que había comenzado.

-Últimamente Anthony no estaba siendo él mismo- dijo con aire ausente –estaba mucho más distante y molesto. Todas las parejas tienen malos momentos, ¿no es así? Creí que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de paciencia. Ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tranquilamente, caminando alrededor del escritorio hasta quedar de pie frente al rubio.

-Porque justo ahora me duele más el que traicionara mi confianza que el hecho de que nunca me haya amado.

-¿Ya no le querías?

-No lo sé. Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace dos días, te habría dicho que sí, ¡vaya pregunta más ridícula!- bufó con una sonrisa triste, desviando la mirada. –Me iba a casar con él, ¿no? Se daba por sentado que le quería.

-¿Pero lo hacías?

-Yo… no lo sé… ahora ya no lo sé.

Draco se dejó caer hacia adelante, rendido y Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Recargó la cabeza contra el cálido abdomen del moreno y cerró los puños alrededor de su saco; se sentía como un estúpido al quebrarse en ese momento, pero era algo que no podía controlar: ya no.

Harry frotó su espalda lentamente, tratando de calmarlo un poco, pero cuando lo sintió temblar y su abdomen humedecer, no dudó en estrecharlo.

Draco se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa de Anthony; más que romperle el corazón, le había destrozado el orgullo, y si algo no podía aguantar un Malfoy era que se burlaran de él. Ya haría que Goldstein lo pagara ¡lo destruiría de la misma manera en la que él había hecho añicos su orgullo…! Pero ahora no era momento para eso, ahora se sentía tranquilo ahí, entre los brazos de Potter.

-Si le dices algo sobre esto a alguien más, te convierto en babosa- le amenazó sin moverse. Harry rió en silencio, pero Draco pudo sentir sus espasmos contra la frente y sonrió levemente.

-Soy una tumba- prometió y, en un impulso, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -¿Draco?

-¿Hum?

-Gatsby era un buen tipo.

-Y mira como terminó- dijo riendo un poco, -muriendo completamente solo.

-No estuvo solo- le contestó y Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Harry continuó sin apartar los brazos: -Al final, Nick siempre estuvo con él.

Ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

-Para haber sido un Ravenclaw, es un verdadero imbécil- dijo Pansy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Las casas son muy engañosas, Pansy. Míranos a nosotros…- dijo Blaise –de acuerdo, ese ha sido un mal ejemplo.

-¿Los Huflepuff?- sugirió la morena.

-¡Exacto, Huflepuffs!- exclamó –Espera, ¿qué? Debes de estar bromeando, Pansy.

-Salí con uno una vez- confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Definitivamente estás bromando- dijo Blaise, con la boca abierta.

-Es cierto, yo mismo lo vi- dijo Draco desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Oh, Draco! Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió- dijo la morena, estirándose para tomarle las manos. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, Pansy, soy un hombre de negocios: estoy acostumbrado a las decepciones.

-Sí, a que un trato no se cierre y esas cosas, pero esto es diferente.

-_Esto_, es exactamente lo mismo, Pansy.

-Espera a que lo tenga enfrente, Draco, voy a romperle la cara- dijo Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Golpearlo, Blaise? Eso es tan… Griffyndor- dijo el rubio, arrugando la nariz.

-Y poco elegante- asintió Pansy. –Sería mejor destruirlo desde dentro.

-Eso suena más como nosotros- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

-Lo dejaremos en la calle- propuso Zabinni, frotándose la barbilla. –Conozco a un sujeto que hace maravillas dejando limpias cuentas bancarias.

-Tiene una en Gringotts, Blaise- dijo Draco.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tal si apareciera un inversionista del mundo mágico que le asegurara doblar cuánto ofrezca?

-¿Y lo crees capaz de dar absolutamente todo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Es un gusano ambicioso, pero no es tonto- y ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos agregó –al menos no tanto. Si entra al negocio, será con una cantidad pequeña.

-Entonces haremos que gane en un principio. Cuando sus cuentas muggles estén deshabilitadas y sin Draco para ayudarle, tomará la salida fácil- dijo Blaise.

-Llegará un momento en el que no pueda permitirse el departamento, yo era quien lo pagaba.

-Por cierto, Draco ¿dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿No está viviendo contigo?-le preguntó Zabinni, a su vez.

-Tengo un piso en el Soho- les dijo Draco –No es Mayfair, pero no me molesta. Es el lugar que ocupaba antes de que To… Goldstein y yo decidiéramos mudarnos juntos.

-Es un imbécil, pero tiene buen gusto.

-Vaya, Blaise, gracias- dijo Draco y los tres rieron.

Era viernes, así que Blaise los había llamado para ir a tomar una copa. Los dos se habían sorprendido de ver a Draco en una pieza, pero ya había pasado casi una semana desde la llamada de Blaise. Pansy había insistido en verse antes, pero Draco se había excusado alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

No podía decir que se sentía bien, pero el dolor inicial se había transformado en puro e inagotable rencor. Goldstein no tenía idea de lo que era ser enemigo de Draco Malfoy, pero pronto lo sabría. Oh, por supuesto que lo haría.

Potter había ayudado más de lo que le gustaría admitir, no preguntaba si Draco no comenzaba a hablar primero, y dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para escucharlo. Era un hombre atento, pero el deberle esto no le irritaba tanto como lo habría hecho en un principio; en lugar de eso, Draco había decidido que algún día le devolvería el favor. Su trato ahora era sorprendentemente natural, a diferencia de lo que el rubio pensaba, su presencia no se convirtió en un objeto de incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario y eso también le perturbaba un poco.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

.

.

N.A: Oh sí, les dije que ya iba a empezar lo bueno xD (por lo menos eso digo yo) Qué les parece? Quizá haya sido un poquito confuso con las proyecciones de Draco y Harry (las de Harry tienen sentido más adelante) Al menos ahora sí ya parece un Drarry hoho.

También quería avisarles: regreso a clases este lunes *yeeeeiiii* así que las actualizaciones tardarán un poquito más (yo espero que no, pero ya veremos hehe ^^) De nuevo, mil gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, poner en favoritos y todas esas cosas maravillosas que ustedes hacen


End file.
